FOREVER TOGETHER
by Clay and Autumn
Summary: Everything just reflects her presence, missing her only thing Yijung could able to do now. What is exactly went wrong? is the two soulmates will get together forever? and what is Woobin doing? and what about monkey? It is my first fanfiction. but i have read alot of fanfiction. and im a crazy fan of soeul couple.
1. Chapter 1

TOGETHR FOREVER

CHAPTER:1(PROLOGUE) DATE : July 15

PLACE: A MOUNTAIN CLIFF NEAR A BRIDGE IN JAPAN

"Here he is in Japan, middle of the highway, drowning in rain thinking about something or we could say "someone" who completes him, a certain pumpkin the one who is his soulmate one who completes his life. He just came back completing his art exhibition at Japan. He has seven hours for his flight but that seven hours didn't pass quickly, he just frustrated and asks his driver to take him to clear his mind. So the driver takes him to a magnificent bridge far away from the stressing city.

As an artist he should enjoy the view but he is not in the mood of enjoying the nature, as his thoughts are filled with her. It's been five days since he left her in his home country Korea. It is his long five days, because after their marriage it is the first time he traveled alone, he just missed her.

A small smile spread on his lips thinking about her that how his life has been changed since that certain country pumpkin entered his life. Who could have even thought that a simple middle class country pumpkin can change a cassanova into a love sick puppy.

That small smile spread wide on his face, when he got the glimpse of her picture on his mobile screen indicating her call. He immediately attended the call.

"Yeh sweety miss me" he asked immediately beating her turn. She just chuckled for his childish attitude.

"Don't be full of yourself Mr. So Yi Jung" she also replies in a childish manner, as a teacher of kinder gardeners she didn't act like one and she acted like as same as her students.

"How is your day Yi Jung?" he asked in a teasing manner.

"It's fine, how is your exhibit Sunbea "she asked, in a different joyful tone, he amused at the thought.

"It's good, what happened to you Pumpkin, your voice said that you are very happy, are you enjoying your life without me?" he asked in a teasing manner.

"No Sunbea," she said rapidly, after a pause she speaks again in a smooth tone "I…. have a good news for you"

"What is it Ga Eul yang" he asked her unable to control his anxiety

"I'll tell you, when you are here, in front of me as a person"

"you know that I can't wait please tell me GaEul yang" he said in a pleading manner.

"Sunbea you are acting just like my students." She said in a teasing manner.

"Yah ! country pumpkin tell me quickly" he demanded her

"Yah! Sunbae how many times I should tell you don't call me 'PUMPKIN'." She just scold him.

"If you not going to tell me the 'good news' I'll not stop calling you 'PUMPKIN''PUMPKIN''PUMPKIN''PUMPKIN' "he repeated that word.

"Yah stop it SO YI JUNG, if you continue I'll call you 'CASSANOVA'." She threatens him.

"Okey, I surrender myself" he said in firm manner.

"What is your flight's time. When are coming?" she asked him in a desperate voice.

" I'll reach you in twelve hours, I already told this yesterday, why are you asking again?" he asked her.

"After a long pause she said in a somber tone " I'm missing you Sunbea, please come quickly" there is also heard her hiccups which clearly states that she is at the verge of tears.

"yeh! GaEul yang please don't cry" he told her controlling his won emotion.

" Okey, I won't cry" after a long pause she continue her talk " Sunbea where are you?"

"Her question made him to realize to admire the view in front of him."Right now I'm at heaven" he said whole heartedly admiring the natural view.

"Yah Sunbea, are you with any of your girlfriends? If you do such things I'll kill you, no I would not hurt you, so I will call Jan Di so behave yourself there" she tries to get mad.

"GaEul yang I'm at middle of a highway bridge, which gives a good view, and for your kind information I'm here with my driver who is actually a guy. And I won't need anyone except you by my side" he states the fact.

"I know sunbea I'm just kidding, how is the view, care to share with me" she asks him.

"It's my pleasure GaEul yang, actually its beautiful but not beautiful as my PUMPKIN." He told her and on the other line he could hear her giggle. "Right now I'm at a cliff near a river, there are full of green meadows surrounds me, and there is also an important thing, one of your favorite thing its raining here GaEul yang I already drenched in rain with out my knowledge….."

"sunbea how many times I told you don't drown in rain" she scolds him.

"It's not fair GaEul yang, did you only have the right to drench in the rain?" he asked her.

"But Sunbea whenever you went out in rain you become ill, and become stubborn" she teased him.

"I can't control myself whenever I'm in rain it reminds me your chillness" he simply states.

"As speaking on the phone he just went through the cliff of a mountain with out noticing his surroundings. As hearing her laughs and giggles he also hears a faint shout with a roar sound. When he notices the things which are happen surrounds himself, that a flood is coming near the cliff with loud sound, his driver shouts at him to get his attention, but it is too late, because of the flood and the rain the cliff where he stands slides through the river with a bang sound.

"He would only hear her panic shouts on the line. At last only one word would came from his mouth "GaEul yang." With that there is no sound came from him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2(RECOVERY)

DAY : FEBRUARY 10

PLACE: A SMALL HOUSE IN AN INTERIER VILLAGE/span/strong/p

A good smell lingers his nostril, make him wonder what the smell is but his mind couldn't remember anything. He wonders when his smooth bed became rough which gives pain to his back. Soon after that he just felt his head ache, he slowly shakes his hand to rub his head but it was hard and painful for him to shake his hands. Finally he rubbed his head then he stops his hand, because something is weird what is this his lovely shiny short hair become longer. His eyes opens suddenly felt the different surroundings.

"What happened? Where am I? which place is this? How could I possibly end up here? And what happen to my hair?" he just asks himself in murmuring.

He just observe his surroundings, it is a small house a typical Japanese house. There is also lot of wood lay on the other side of the room. He was actually sitting on a wooden bench which causes his back a old lady came to the room, with a basket in which he could see there is a lot of leaf in it. She is actually short and her hairs already turned into white like snow, she also has a pair of small eyes, her wrinkles didn't make her ugly it also makes her look beautiful whenever she smiles. The lady is very shocked and she just dropped her basket and went to him and she suddenly held his wrist and examines his pulse. During this time he just watched this lady with curiosity.

When he come to his sense he recalled his memory, what happen to him and suddenly the last scene the flood and her voice came to his mind, after that what happen he could not know. Contemplating his own thoughts he asks the old lady what really happened after the flood in Japan. She starts to narrate the story.

"The day after the flood I went to the river side for plucking some medicine. Actually I am a herbal physician. There I found you near the river bank in the mud. With the help of my son I brought you here. When we take you here you are unconscious, so we decide to take care of you, thus finish the story."He just nodded his head then a few hair disturbs his eyes then another question arise in his mind that how his hair grew long.

"How many days I am in unconscious, because my hair is very long now" he states with difficulty.

"It's nearly six months you have been here." The old lady answered.

"What? Six months? " he asked her bewildered then his eyes stops at a calendar which clearly says that it is the month of just back to recollect his memory then the old lady asks him a question which just shakes his body and heart.

"Who is GaEul sometimes you murmur that name even your unconscious stage."

"GaEul is my wife" a tear roll on his cheeks without his knowledge.

"Is it she in the photo" she held a photo and shows him.

Actually it is his wedding photo, but it was in his purse. She handed him his purse and the photo.

"Yes it is her" "she is very beautiful, you two are looking good together like what people say 'MADE FOR EACH OTHER' OR 'SOULMATE'."

He just lost at the sight of her image, suddenly he just stands up and starts to walk saying " I have to go" but trembled he just fell back on the ground.

The old lady helps him to sit down in his previous position.

" You are not fully recovered, you have to take a week to regain your power to stable your body, because of your long sleep your muscles become weak you have to stay for your recovery" the old lady said firmly.

"But it's been six months I have to go to my wife"

"Okey, I'll send you the day after tomorrow, which is the minimum time I could suggest." He just groaned for her suggestion.

"Do you have a mobile I would like to contact to my home""No in this village no one has mobile, we want to live with nature, so we don't have any electronic or electrical device"

"And for your kind information there is only one way to go the city that is bus. There is a bus stop in 10 km, but only the bus comes on Thursday so you have to wait two days."

After that the lady gave him some instruction about the muscles. And the lady reminded him JanDi how she could threaten every one and at the same time care about that 10 he come to conscious, and the lady treat him differently some times she could treat him kindly and some time she becomes rough on him though some how he likes dinner she asks him about GaEul. He just blushed and narrates his whole story how a simple girl's love and determination gave him courage to gain lot of things including her heart. The old lady was astonished by his story because he delivered it in a manner making GaEul his guardian angle.

"I like that kid, but she is a stupid who choose you?"

"Yah ! grandma I'm not a bad person as you think"

"yeh! Yeh! Yeh! I'm just kidding, I already told you that you both are soulmates, Okey, happy"He just smiled at the old lady's words especially a certain word "SOULMATE".

And the two days flees and now he is completely alright, to take a journey. Then the lady gave his suit and purse. He thanked that old lady. And they reached the bus stop and the old lady gave some money for the bus ticket. He just liked the old lady, she actually treats him as her own grandson. He got a window seat and the old lady stands at the other side of the window with teary eyes.

"Don't forget this annoying old lady" the lady told him.

"I'll not grandma" he assures her.

"Give my love and greetings to your Pumpkin" the grandma teased him.

"I'll come with her next time to visit you" he told her.

"Okey take care yourself and safe journey" the grandma wishes him.

" bye bye annoying halmoni(grandma)". He wave his hand to the grandma as the driver starts the has his all important things like passport, credit card, visa, his id and also his old flight ticket in his purse. When he steps into Tokyo he went to a mall and purchases some new suits for himself and a new mobile. After changing into his new suits he immediately went to the Korean embassy to report his presences. There he came to know that the embassy declared him dead according to the statement of the driver. He explains the whole story to them, as one of the powerful person and also the pride of their country, he did not argue with them they all prepared for his return. He asked them not to reveal his presences to his family because he wants to surprise them. They books his ticket for the flight, he will reach Korea at 2 p.m on February 13.

I'm going to meet her now...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3(ANXIETY, HOSPITAL, HEART BREAK)**

TIME : MARCH 31

PLACE: KOREA (Incheon airport)

Taking long and quick steps, SO YI JUNG –the famous potter comes out from the Incheon airport, he breathes the air which gives him that he is in his homeland. Then a big sigh came from him. Its like 'deja vu' for him, as he recalls how he went through the same feeling when he came from Swedan spending four long years without any contacts with her, only with the hope of her waiting for him, though he didn't confess his feelings but he made a promise to her that she will be the first person he will going to see once he return from Swedan, and he also told her that till then she will not find her 'SOULMATE' he will be her SOULMATE.

Now he thinks how could she will react once she sees hopped in a taxi, and checked her GPRS through his mobile, it indicates "YOON HOSPITAL." He scared at the thought of her being in hospital. Why is she in hospital, then he came to sense, maybe she went to saw her friend JanDi, because she works there.

He told the driver to take him to that hospital. Then he looks at the window there his eyes caught a specific flowers at a flower shop. He stops the taxi and went into the purple lavenders catches his eyes, they also made a important role in his life as he went into another recalls his another memory. These are the same flowers which he gave her when he asked her hand for marriage. This thought makes his smile wider. And he bought a bunch of purple lavenders and hopped in that taxi to go to the he is in front of a small hospital named 'YOON HOSPITAL', it's a small clinic, its owned by the former president , grandpa of one of his best friends, at the thought of best friends, he was a member of famous F4. Yes F4, the four famous, rich and handsome boys but now they are handsome men.

JUN PYO- The leader of the F4, now CEO of Shinwa company, a little dump at grasping the news, innocent and lovable person. And most annoying guy of F4.

JI HOO- most reserved and kind guy of the team. He is the grandson of . he is now a doctor at Koreas biggest hospital, 'heals' which is actually owned by him. He is a very shy guy, who didn't express his emotions.

WOO BIN- CEO of Korea's biggest construction, and also have background in mafia, thus he was called as Prince Song or Don juan.

"SO YI JUNG-A world famous potter, and CEO of Korea's biggest art museum.

These guys called themselves F4, they were really a good friends since childhood. They are like family, because they didn't have good and caring family, they are just friends forever. Though the four guys are friends for many years, SO YI JUNG and SONG WOO BIN were very close friends, as the other two YOON JI HOO and GU JUN PYO were very he enters the clinic, he asked for GaEul to a nurse, she says she is in 's room. With that he went to the corridor which takes him to the doctor's room. He didn't nock the door because he knows that Grandpa YOON won't scold him, because he loves the four of them as his own slightly opened the door with the anxiety, when he is going to open the door widely his ears eavesdrops something and shocked at the sight in the room. He slowly closes the door and decides to over hear the conversation which was held in that room.

" "PRINCE SONG you are the responsibility of princes right" the old man asked angrily.

"Yes grandpa" the mafia prince states.

"Then why are you not taking care of my princes and the baby", scolds the mafia prince.

"Grandpa it's not my fault, princes didn't cooperates with me", he defends himself.

"Grandpa it's not oppa's fault", Gaeul tells grandpa.

"Princes don't defend your oppa. Now I give you some prescription don't forget to take that and please take some rest, and everything will be okey", the old man said, handed the prescription to them.

"Okey Grandpa bye", both Woobin and Gaeul said, and woobin helps her to getup. And walks her out.

"Don't forget your next check up", the old man remind them.

"I won't Grandpa, bye", with that they leaves the to them a pair of eyes watched their leaving.

There is a time Gaeul looks back at the opposite direction, he hides himself behind a pillar. When she completely out of his sight he breaks into tears. He was very happy to see her but when he heard the conversation about baby and responsibility of Woobin, and there sits a pregnant Gaeul, his heart just brake into million pieces. He couldn't believe his eyes and ears why this happened to him. His flower was dropped from his Yoon was just checking something in his laptop, then suddenly his eyes caught a familiar figure behind a pillar in cctv, he shocked and immediately ran to him. He reached the person and turned him, his hunch was correct, it's non other than So Yi Jung, whom they believed dead. He immediately hugs him, when he saw his eyes, he thought something is wrong. He takes him to his room and asks him what happens.

"Yi Jung what happens to you, they said you are dead at the flood" he asks him.

"My unfortunate I am not dead at the flood" he said in sad voice.

"Yah Yi Jung why are you saying such things, if the F4 knows they will be very happy " grandpa said and cutoff by Yi Jung.

"No grandpa, don't say anything to them" he said firmly.

"Did you saw Gaeul, she was here some moments ago, If she knows you are alive, she will be very…." Grandpa didn't complete his sentence, Yi Jung speaks again.

"Don't tell her anything about me" he said.

"Yi Jung do you know her condition" he asked him.

"Yes I know she is pregnant" he told him controlling his tears.

"Then why are you doing this?" he asked him angrily, he thought maybe he is back into in his old life.

"I don't want to ruin her life, her happiness, she is happy with Woobin. They both seemed very happy, I can't ruin their happiness. I won't blame them, they are moved on in their life thinking that I died at the flood. Its time's fault, no it's not time's fault it's my karma," he told to the grandpa.

"Yi Jung how could you came to that conclusion" he asked him confused.

"I over heard everything your conversation with them" he told him.

"Yi Jung you are misunderstood everything they are not…." He starts to explain something but cutoff by Yi Jung.

"Grandpa don't say anything, I understood everything clearly, they are the most important people of mine, I just wants them to be happy, so I decide to leave them, that's my final decision grandpa, I'm leaving this country"

"Yi Jung you are lost your mind, I'm going to call the guys…. " he searched for his mobile, but Yi Jung takes it before he could try.

"No Grandpa, you can't do that. I'm already lost everything, if I face them I think I could not be the Yi Jung they knew - a caring friend, I'm scared if I stays here I think I could become as my father. I don't want that life." He silent filled room for nearly two seconds, after that he continues "Grandpa please promise me one thing, you don't say anything about me to anyone. Please Grandpa that is my last and only thing I'm asking you. Please.

" He begs the old old man stares Yi Jung and opened his mouth "But I have a condition" he told him.

"What is it Grandpa?" he asked him.

"Tomorrow is my birthday, you have to give me a vase for my birthday, you have to make that vase tonight, I think as a former president I should have one of the world's best potters piece, What do you say?." He said in a confident tone and he smirks to himself.

There is something in that old man's smirk, Yi Jung could not find out what is in his head, a vase as a birthday gift, its unbelievable, how could he trust this condition, there is a lot of things he could use as a bribe to him, but a simple vase it didn't convince him.

"Grandpa, a simple vase is enough for you?" he asked him.

"Yi Jung would you take that offer or I could call….." he didn't finish his sentence, Yi Jung interrupted him "I agree Grandpa, I'll give you that vase tomorrow 8 pm at your hospital, you have to make sure that anyone is there, it should be confidential." He told him.

"Ok then it's a deal, then why are you waiting here go and make that as a masterpiece, and I wonder were are you going to make that vase, in museum or in your private studio." He asked thinks over the things, if he went to museum studio then the workers will find out the truth, if he went to his personal studio no one will know about his secret, that place is only used by two persons he and Gaeul, as the things all seems that she will not be there.

"Grandpa I'll go to my studio because it's a private and unnoticeable one." He told him.

"Make sure that would be good one, because I'm going to hide a big secret" he said amusingly.

"Ok, Grandpa Bye! I'll see you tomorrow. And thank you very much for your help." He told him and takes his leave.

"Ok Bye Yi Jung take care, and very goodnight to you Casanova." The old man smiles and chuckles at his own the potter leaves the room, the old man stares at the stubborn, stupid and lovable person on his screen. And he makes a plan which would pullout him from his stupidity.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4(Loneliness)

It's strange for him, walking through the familiar street. His half of the face was hidden under the big goggles, and another half was hidden by his long hair, he felt relived that no one is paying attention to him. Once he reached the lock of his studio his hands trembled at the thought of the password, slowly he entered the password 'TOGETHER FOREVER', a small tear fell on his cheeks, as he remembers the incident of making this password.

It has been a month after his arrival from Sweden, he was concentrating to make a perfect masterpiece. When he heard the doorbell he cursed that person who is disturbing him. He heard the door bell rang again and again. Frustrated he cleaned his hand and went to the door with the intention of giving a piece of mind to that person, but when he opened his door he shocked because his country pumpkin was standing there shivering, because of the cold. His all anger went vain. He immediately assists her to come in. He makes tea for her gave it to her. He waits for her to finish her tea, then he starts to gave lecture to her.

"Gaeul yang, how many times I would tell you whenever you are coming to this place you should call me, Its nearly takes fifteen minutes from the bus stop, but you didn't hear my words." He scolds her for being stubborn.

"But Sunbea I didn't take the bus this time, Jandi and Jun Pyo Oppa leave me at the corner of this street, it only takes me two minutes to reach this place." She told him.

"Then explain me why are you shivering like as you are in out for long." He asked her.

"I just forget the password Sunbea, I'm trying to recall it but I couldn't remember the password" she states just chuckles at her behavior and finding it amusing he tries to tease her,

"How could a teacher be like this, you are not able to memorize the password. Poor students." He teased her.

"Yah Sunbea, I'm not that bad, but your password is really very hard to remember. It's from history I hate history." She defends herself.

"Ok, you want a simple password" he asked her, she nods her head. "This time I'll give you the chance to choose a new password." He told her.

Her face brightened at the suggestion, she thinks for some time.

"Sunbae how about this 'soulmates'" she suggests.

"It's nice Gaeul yang. But the password should have at least 10 letters" he told her.

"How about this Sunbea 'falling casanova'" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Yah Chu Gaeul watch your words, I'm not a casanova anymore, and for your kind information you are the only one for me, and you also promised me that we both will be together forever" he told her, defending himself.

"Sunbea what did you just said" she asked him.

"I said a lot what do you want to hear?" he asked her scared, he thought may be something wrong had came from his mouth.

"The last part, Sunbea" She said to him.

"We both will be together forever" he told her smile widened,

"Sunbea how about this 'TOGETHER FOREVER'.""'TOGETHER FOREVER' sounds good, you are growing Miss Chu Gaeul" he ruffled her hair and went to the lock and changed the password."Why are you choose that password" he asked her.

"Because it will remind you that we are meant to be forever whenever you insert the password" he chuckled at her romantic approach over the password.

"I don't need anything to remind me that we are mean to be except my country pumpkin" he states his feeling making her blush.

Thinking of these he enters in the studio, his home, his heaven. It was his second home after his mansion, this studio has lots of good and bad memories. Yes it is his favorite place which he used to protect himself from the outside harsh world. It is the place where he brought Gaeul for the first time to warn her friend. It is the place where he taught her how to be strong. It is the place where he break her heart at valentines day. It is the place which showed her his own and true self. It is the place where she confesses her feeling, it is the place where she promised him to makes his hand move again. And it is also a place which became their home after their wedding, because they both loved this place as it plays a major role in their is look like the same as he left this place six months ago.

The vases, the cup sets and pots were all at the right place. There is also his marriage photo was hanged in the wall. He wonders, because the place seems clean, who would clean his place, then he thought that may be his mother arranged any caretaker to clean his place. Grandpa's bribe came to his went to back yard and gets some soil from his collection and he mixed it with water, and stepped into the clay to make it smooth. It's been six months since he touched the clay, it makes him happy partly. The things in this room, the clay also his work all reminds her. Usually they both are stepped into the clay and makes fun of each other. His thoughts were cut off when he heard the sound which indicates some one's entry at the studio, panicked he hide himself behind the curtains.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the review "Jayjayzek"

here is another chapter

CHAPTER 5: AKNOWLEDGING THE TRUTH

Gaeul emerged from the door and settled some documents on the table and went to the kitchen to make herself Jung wonders what is she doing here? Didn't she lives in Song mansion. When Gaeul prepares herself coffee, Jandi called her.

She puts Jandi's phone on loud speaker because of this Jandi's noisy voice clearly reaches his ear, "Hello Gaeul I'm sorry I could not accompany you at hospital, there was an emergency case in Ji Hoo sunbea's hospital, sorry " she speaks loudly.

"It's ok Jandi Woobin oppa accompanied me" Gaeul assures her don't felt sorry.

"What did Grandpa said it's everything alright" Jandi asked.

"All is well, and he told me to take some rest" Gaeul told her friend.

"Gaeul why don't you move on in your life" Jandi told her friend.

"Jandi already I told you, I don't want to speak about that" she raised her voice.

"Gaeul you have to accept his fate…"she didn't finish her sentence Gaeul interrupted her speech.

"No I can't accept your fact, he is alive he promised me he will return safely, and he also promised me forever, he wont break his promises, he will come to me Jandi" she is happening here – Yi Jung stunned at their conversation, he is confused there are lots of question in his mind.

"Gaeul you have to accept this fact at least for your baby, he has every right to have father's love" Jandi reasoned out.

"Jandi he will surely get all the love in this world, I'm here to give him all the care and love he wants. If he wants any advice he has three god fathers, so don't worry." Gaeul cried.

"Gaeul you have whole life in front of you, just think about it…" second time she was cut off by Gaeul.

"Jandi he is my life, his single and indirect promise was enough for me to pass my four years, but this time he didn't leave me with a single promise, he gave me his heart, his soul and also left his part with me as our child, our child and our happy memories were enough for me for this life, I can't forget him" she cried.

Indirect promise? part of him? can't forget him? these words echoed in his mind. Actually he is a bright student in studies, but worse in puzzles and riddles. Now he become more dump than Ju Pyo. He could not figure out what is really happening.

" Gaeul don't cry that not good for your health and for baby…" she starts console her.

"Jandi I'll call you later" with that she ends the call, as her tears fell on her only hears her cry, he don't know what to do. After some moments later he heard voice.

"Sunbea, its all your fault," she cried, he shocked and peaks his head to examine whether she found him, but no she is not , she just stands in front of their wedding picture and starts to speak to his picture imagining him.

His heart beats faster when he saw this scene "what is my fault, I didn't do anything" he thought.

"Sunbea its all your fault, I hate you…" he heard her another cry, "She hates me" he thought, and another tear drop fell from his eyes. Her words just crushed his heart.

"I hate you for making me fall for you, I hate you for loving me, I hate you for leaving me like this, I hate you for making me wait" she cried again. Then her voice became sad.

"Sunbea don't you love me, why are you left me like this, everyone here told me you are dead, even your omma also told me to move on and accept the fact. But Sunbea, my heart told me you are alive, only F4 believes me." She said in a Somber tone.

"Ok, Sunbea sorry for the high voice, its Jandi's fault, So let's starts our routine." She told this to the picture.

"Sunbea, Today I signed a new contract to SHINWA. Then I went for my regular check up at Grandpa's clinic, Woobin Oppa accompanied me, he is actually a over protective brother you know, he didn't allow me to take my check up alone, he said that 'I wont leave my short sister to take checkups alone, when her stupid husband didn't around her, and I also promised Grandpa that you are my responsibility till that Casanova's arrival.' Sunbea he is very cheeky some times, you know he called you 'casanova' and 'stupid.'' She smiles and continues her conversation with the picture.

"You are right Sunbea, Woobin oppa is the best brother in the world. After my checkup I went to saw your mother, she is not well, she mourns for you, I tried my best but she didn't hear my words. Suddenly she became unstable sunbea, but when I show her something, she becomes happy. Then I retuned home. That's all Sunbea, my day." She said.

He lost in her speech."But today something weird happened to me, you know when I'm walking in the hospital corridor I heard your voice and cries, and my heart told me your eyes were watching me, but when I turn and tries to find you, you are not there Sunbea, then Oppa insists to move quickly, because he has a dinner date with Unnie. He some times scolds you for your advice, to make him realize his feelings for her, and also thanks you for the same reason." She said to the picture.

"What? Don Juan loves monkey. Woobin best brother in the world" he thought and realized that he misunderstood their relationship, and he scolds his mind for his early went to the table and took something in her hand and shows that to the picture,

"Sunbea, do you know what I bring you today, TADA" she shows a ultra sound picture.

"Grandpa gives me this today, and our baby is healthy, and even said that he is overly active like his father, Grandpa and Oppa even tease me that our baby will become a casanova like you, and I'll have to hear so many girls cries."

"Our baby", he stunned at the words. He heard her sad voice.

"Sunbea, I miss you, please come to me, I felt empty without you, do you Know how much I exited when I found out the news, I was terribly waiting for you to share this good news to you."

There he came to his sense. So, it is the good news she was talking about that day, thus concludes his thought that he is going to be a father as she bears his child. He can't control his happiness. His heart jumped with joy and glee."Please Sunbea come to me quickly; I don't think I could go through the delivery without you. If you don't come, I'll…."There she was cut off by Yi Jung."If not what will you do PUMPKIN." Teasing her slowly he emerged from the curtain.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: SOULMATES REUNION/span/strong/p

"Please Sunbea come to me quickly; I don't think I could go through the delivery without you. If you don't come, I'll…."There she was cut off by Yi Jung.

"If not what will you do PUMPKIN." Teasing her slowly he emerged from the excepts that there would be a romantic union like she will ran towards him in slow motion and hug him with teary eyes which happens in romantic movies but nothing happened, she just stunned for a moment, then she answered his questions, which makes him amused at the same time annoy. He just smiles and decides to go through the flow with her.

"If not I'll kill you" she said.

"No you can't, because you are under the spell of this Great SO YI JUNG" he teased her.

"Yah Sunbea don't be full of yourself." She told him, and took a pillow from the sofa and aimed at closed his eyes, and waits for the pillow to hit him but nothing came, when he opened his eyes the pillow was in her hands.

"Aren't you going to hit me" he asked her.

"No if I hit you or touch you, you will disappear; I don't want you to disappear into this thin air again." She told him thinking he is her imagination.

"Again?" he asked her with confused eyes.

"Yes you always disappear when ever I touch you," she told him.

"Were you imagining me Gaeul yang?" He asked her.

"What would I suppose to do when you are not around me, everything here reminds you to me, but today you look different Sunbea, I didn't imagine you before with the long hair," she told him. He decides its time for him to end this misery, he can't continue with this teasing banter, it's already enough for him.

"You are not imagining me with long hair Gaeul yang, I'm actually here." He told her showing his dimple smile.

"You always said that you are really here, but when I touch you, you always disappeared into this thin air." She told in a sad voice and few tear drops rolled down at her is crying in front of him, he have to stop her cry, he slowly went to her and cupped her face and brushed her tears, and he made her look into his eyes,

"Gaeul yang didn't I say some women thinks that they are pretty when they cry, but that's not true." Here he told his signature the trembling hands she slowly touched his cheeks, he didn't disappear this time, which means, he is back, as she acknowledges the truth, she just hugged him tightly, he also retuned her hug. They stayed like that for sometimes, enjoying each others presence, and they both thought that now their life is he felt something weird in between them, he felt some movement on his stomach, there he got a slight kick on his stomach, its not that hard, its very light like a playful tickle then he broke the hug and stared at her.

"Sunbea what happened? Why are you staring me like that?" She asked him.

"Gaeul yang, he kicked me" he told her with teary eyes.

"Sunbea are you crying? Did he kick you that hard?" She teased him.

"Yah Gaeul yang don't tease me, I overwhelmed with the situation, these are tears of joy." He defend himself brushing his tears, he thought she will never going to leave any chance to teasing him, suddenly some wicked thing lighten up in his mind.

"Ok, Gaeul yang, what is the good news you were talking about over the phone six month ago, I can't wait any longer, Please tell me the good news." He said and winked at jaw opened at his words, soon she gained her sense, she knew him very well he is teasing her he hardly leaves the chance to tease her. Composing herself she answered him.

"Sunbea you already know the good news"

"But I don't want to ruin your surprise, and I also want to hear from you." He told a deep breath she went to the cupboard and retuned with a gift box and gave that to him.

"Sunbea open this, it's for you" she told him.

"What is this Gaeul yang?" he asked her.

"You will know, just open that gift." She assures him that all is slowly opened that box and found a cup set which actually has three cups- two medium size cups with a small size cup, he admired at her effort how she could think like telling the good news in this way, which he loves, pottery. Then he found a card in that box, there is something written on it he read that aloud.

"Hai Appa, I'm in Omma's stomach, I love you so much, if you want to see me please turn the card." he slowly turned the was an ultra sound picture of the baby, Gaeul shows baby's heart in that picture, he is happy, yes very happy.

"Thank you Gaeul, for giving me this happiness, I love you so much." He kissed her cheeks.

"I love you too Sunbea, but what happened to you, why are you like this? With long hair all that" she asked him.

"Why? Don't you like it, you are the one who suggests me to have long hair after watching 'Gifted hands'" he asked her confused.

"But Sunbea the long hair suits KIMBUM, but it didn't suits you" she teased him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Sunbea, you look like a girl with your long hairs" she teased him and laughed at how his jaw opened.

"Yah! PUMPKIN take that back." He threatens her with a terror look.

"No…" she told him.

"Now you are going to pay for this." telling this he starts to tickle her, she tries to run away but Yi Jung trapped her between in the corner she has no way to escape. Her breathing was heavy, and also her eyes were red because of her early cries.

"No please ….. don't touch me , no…" she told him but he didn't hear her pleads. They both lost into their own land, so they didn't realize when five people entered the studio. Yi Jung back was facing the doorway so the five people didn't saw his face. Suddenly Yijung felt a firm grip in his hand and then he was pinned by the person. He couldn't move because he didn't come out from the grip of that person.

What could happen?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: F4'S REUNION**

Woobin, Jeakyung, Junpyo, Jandi, and Ji hoo were shocked at the sight. Suddenly Woobin went to them and grabbed Yi Jung's neck and hands and pinned him on the sofa. Meanwhile the girls Jaekyung and Jandi takes Gaeul away from the two guys. Actually they thought that Yi Jung is a thief that's why Woobin pinned him on the sofa.

"How dare you to hurt our princes." Woobin shouts at the person who was pinned by him.

Gaeul was shocked at their sudden entry and Woobin's action.

"Gaeul are you Ok" Jandi asked her best friend.

"I'm ok. Woobin oppa please leave him" she asked him.

"How could I leave him, he tries to hurt you, its fortunate we came at the right time, if not what would have happened to you" he told her smashing his pry's head, because of this Yi Jung Could not able to articulate anything.

"Sunbea what are you talking about he didn't hurt me" she told him, but Woobin didn't believe her.

"Gaeul don't be so kind for these people, he deserves this. Sunbea break his hand which will remind him not to do such things again" Jandi said.

"What the hell? No!" she told them.

"He is a criminal and he deserves punishment, we were shocked when we saw your red eyes how he didn't hear your pleadings." Woobin told her, and punched Yi Jung.

she came to the conclusion that her friends thought Yi Jung is a criminal and they didn't know the whole truth, she took a deep breath.

"Now I'm going to break your hand which will reminds you not to repeat this act to any girl," Woobin shouts and takes Yi Jung's hand to break. Gaeul ran to Woobin and stopped him.

"No Oppa, stop it, his hands are most precious and it will be more painful for him this time to heal." She told him.

Woobin was stunned at her words, his hand which smashed Yi Jung was loosened so now he could able to speak, but his grip on his wrists were very hard; it is very difficult for Yi Jung to come out from his grip because of his weak muscles. Though Yi Jung was enjoying this, finally he met his friends his buddies.

"Gaeul why are you stopping me, what is about 'precious hand' what happened to you?" Woobin asked her shaking his head.

"May be she didn't want to spend another four years waiting for her soulmate." Yi Jung said in an amused voice.

Except Gaeul all of their jaw opened when they heard his voice. Woobin's grip loosened and Yi Jung took this chance and freed himself from Woobin's grip and pinned Woobin's hands at his back.

"Is it a way to welcoming your bro" Yi Jung whispered in Woobin's ear, and freed him from his grip and pushed him to his friends.

Now his face was visible to every one, soon their stunned and shocking expression turned into happy one. They just smiled at each other.

"Are you going to welcome me or not, I think I had a three buddies when I left." he told them showing his dimples.

"You rascal" Woobin scolds his friend's childish behavior and hugged his best friend.

"And I'm not sorry for my early action; you deserved it; and welcome bro." Woobin patted his Yi Jung and Woobin was going to start their banter like old times, Junpyo pulled Woobin away from Yi Jung's hug.

"You are taking a lot of time, and it's my turn to welcome my little brother, welcome home Yi Jung" with that he gave his friend a welcome hug.

Then Ji Hoo came forward hugged his friend, "Don't do this again, we were worried, and welcome home Casanova."

Yi Jung was surprised at Ji Hoo's tease and hit his back.

Then Jaekyung gave a hug with a simple smile there is only one person is left – Jandi, as every one was waiting for her reaction. She slowly went to his way and she hugged Gaeul, making everyone wonder, "I'm sorry Gaeul, I didn't believe you, you guys also right, I'm sorry Gaeul for my early phone call too." She burst into tears. Everyone in that room was shocked because she is not a person who easily shed tears, she is actually a tough and strong girl.

"Its ok Jandi Don't cry." Gaeul consoles her best friend."Yah Jandi what about me, what were you saying her about moved on, and I didn't expect you could also believe my death news; You disappointed me, I thought you are going to hug me and beg for my apology." He told her in somber, actually he is teasing acknowledeges his intention, she slowly break her hug from Gaeul and went to Yi Jung.

And every one was exited what is going to happen between the two. Because Jandi always cold towards him because of his previous life. And now they thought may be she will be nice to him this time as he returned after very long. Jandi slowly approached him, every one expects Jandi is going to hug Yi Jung for his home coming. She stops when there is a feet distance and she gave him a wicked smile. With that she pinned his hands at his back.

"Welcome home Sunbea, don't you dare to repeat this. Did you like my welcome." She teased Yi Jung who was stunned at her action, and cries in pain. Then she released him. After that she hugged him making him bewildered.

"Sorry Sunbea, now I'm really happy for you and Gaeul and I trust you Sunbea, and how do you know about my call," She was asking him without breaking her hug.

"I over heard everything." Yi Jung told her. They were shocked when Junpyo pulled Jandi from Yi Jung. Jandi swats her husband's (Junpyo) hand irritated by his previous and childish behavior. And every one in that room burst into laughter as they saw Junpyo's possessiveness over his wife. He just grinned at them.

"Will you guys just shut your annoying mouths, and Yi Jung don't even thought of touching my wife," Junpyo warns his friend, Yi Jung just chuckled at his friend's behavior.

"Yah! You don't have no rights to stop me from hug my little annoying sister. " He told Junpyo and pulled Jandi for another hug.

But she didn't came to him as her another hand was in the grip of Junpyo. The two friends were pulled Jandi both side. Everyone laughs how the two adults acting like children. And finally Jandi pulled her hand from both of them.

"Yah! Stop it; You two, don't act like toddlers." Jandi scolds Yi Jung grinned at Junpyo and Jandi, and takes Gaeul's hand who was in deep thoughts.

"Gaeul yang come to earth." He shakes her.

"Yes Sunbea what are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Gaeul yang, what are you thing about." He asked her.

"Sunbea, I was thinking what happened to you? How you escaped from the flood? And where are you for the last six months? And when did you come to Korea? And how you reached here? And how long are you here in studio." She continues her questions to him.

What woyld Yi Jung say?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: STORY TELLING**

"Sunbea, I was thinking what happened to you? How you escaped from the flood? And where are you for the last six months? And when did you come to Korea? And how you reached here? And how long are you here in studio." She continues her questions to every one stares at him, he knows that their stares also asks him the same takes a deep breath, and composed himself.

"Ok, where should I start", he asked them.

"You should starts from the last day, beginning with the flood." Gaeul told him.

"Ok that day, I missed ….." he stopped as Jaekyung stopped.

"Yi Jung, Stop it" Jaekyung stopped him.

"Yah monkey why are you stopping him" Junpyo scolds her.

"Junpyo watch your words she is my girlfriend." Woobin defends her.

"Why are you stopping him Unni" Gaeul asked.

"Guys, It's been long since we hangout together and now he is going to tell a story, So I think that we could get some popcorn to munch. What did you say?" Jaekyung asked them, all of them wondered at her words.

"Yah I'm not going to tell any joking story" Yi Jung told her.

"Sunbea unni's idea is not that bad, why don't we try? Because, it's been long for you hanging out with F4, It will be exiting, and it will be more fun, Please." She asked him with a puppy eyes.

He just stared at the F4, their expression also told him the same news.

"Ok" he nodded his head.

"Yeh! I'm going to make popcorn, I'll be back in 10 minutes." With that Jaekyung went to the kitchen.

"Yah ! Don't make any mess in my kitchen" Yi Jung yelled at her.

"Woobin did Monkey(this word trailed slowly from his mouth soon he changed into her name)… Jeakyung know how to make popcorn." He asked his buddy.

"She is really a good chef". Woobin assures him.

"And I'm going to help unni" with that Jandi fleets into the kitchen.

"Junpyo and Ji Hoo, you are going to remove the furniture, and Gaeul where is the mattresses and pillow" Woobin asked her.

"Sunbea they are in the store room." She told him. And she went to her room freshen up.

"I will get those" Woobin told them.

"And what about me, what I'm going to do?" Yi Jung asks his friends.

"May be you will try to make her smile or may be make her blush, we are missed her smiles. I think you didn't forget your moves 'Five second killer'" Ji Hoo whispered to him.

"Yah! Yoon Jihoo, Shut up." Yijung glared at him.

"Why are you suddenly become shy, Casanova?" Jihoo continued his teasing.

"Jihoo what happened to you; You are not like this before; Did anything hit your head; actually are you really our friend Yoon Jihoo, the overly sleepy, crumpy, shy and silent person." He asked Jihoo.

Jihoo just smiled at him.

After ten minutes every one assembled at the living room, and settled themselves on the mattresses, they made circle as they sat.

"Start camera action" Jaekyung told when they finally settled themselves on the mattresses.

"Yah shut up it's not a movie shooting." Yijung yelled at her.

"Sorry I'm overly exited." Jaekyung apologized him.

"That was a very stressful day, it's been five days since I last saw Gaeul yang, I really missed her, and some how I finished my last meeting at Japan, but I was frustrated when I know I have to wait for my Flight for nearly ten hours. The over active city gives me more frustration, I told my driver to take me somewhere to relax my self, and he took me the cliff near the bamboo forest, and that day I'm not myself, I just thinking about Gaeul yang even I didn't know I drenched in rain, when I'm in deep thought, Your call Gaeul yang, get me to earth, I was just walking through the end of the cliff while speaking to you, then I heard a faint shout following a roar of the river under the cliff, after that I didn't remember anything excepts Gaeul yang's panic 'Yijung sunbae'." He just closed his eyes as he recalls his memory.

"After that what happened?" JaeKyung asked very exited.

"After that, I woke up at a small house, and I examined the whole house it's a typical and old Japanese house which was belonged to a Japanese physician who found me at the river bank and saved my life. She told me that I was in coma for last six months." He told them.

"She?" Gaeul and Jandi shocked.

"Wow interesting…." Jaekyung whispered.

"She is very caring, kind and lovable person. She even told me to stay there for my further recovery" he told them.

"You seem you already missed her, then why are you come back to me?" Gaeul yelled at Yijung.

Yijung stunned at her words, then he realizes actually she is jealous of the lady physician.

"Gaeul yang are you jealous?" he asked her with a smile.

"No" she rapidly answered him.

"Someone told me that the Strong denial is an affirmation," he ruffled her hair. "And for your kind information she walks towards eighty." And burst into laugh. And the whole gang also joined him. Gaeul just buried her face into her hands.

After the laugh dies Yijung continues his story.

"I woke up from coma, and my body was not in good condition as my muscles were so weak, and that pretty lady told me I have to stay at least two days for my recovery, and there is also no transport or mobile, and so I stayed there for two days, and fortunately I have my ID, passport. I went to Korean embassy and clarified my identity and they arranged my flight for Korea. And I …" there he was cut off by Woobin.

"Korean embassy, I told them to inform me when they got any information about you" he asked him.

"I told them not to tell anyone because I was going to surprise you guys. And I came here this afternoon." Yijung told them.

"What? You came afternoon? And you only show up me at evening? Sunbea where have you been? And you broke your promise - of seeing me first." Gaeul yelled at him.

"I didn't brake the promise, I went to the hospital to saw you, but I'm sorry, I misunderstood the situation that may be you have been moved on with Woobin, I saw and heard your conversation with grandpa. I'm Sorry Gaeul yang." Yijung begged her.

"What? you misunderstood our relationship? Didn't you have faith in me? How could you do that Sunbea. How could you think I could cheat you?" She cried and hit his hands which were used by him to console her.

"It's not like that Gaeul yang, I would not doubt your faith.I just thought may be you guys believed my fake death news and moved on your lives. I'm sorry."

What would happen? will Gaeul forgive Yijung or not?


	9. Chapter 9

I just use Oh hani charecter from Playfull Kiss.

 **CHAPTER 9: NEW ARRIVAL AND GOOD NEWS**

The room became silent as everyone didn't know what to do? Yijung tries to get the attention and forgiveness from his wife.

The doorbell rang and Jihoo went to get the door. As he opened the door he was shocked at the sight of a familiar female figure with some bags. She just handed him some bags and entered into the studio.

"Hello everyone," she greeted the gang, and put the bags on the near by table, Jihoo followed her.

"Oh Ha Ni, here, did Jihoo invite you?" Woobin grinned and winked at her.

"No, Grandpa sent me here to deliver these things." She told him.

"Oh my God! He is so handsome." she exclaimed at Yijung.

Yijung's just stared at her as he heard her question. Woobin just grinned at her.

"Hai hello I'm Ohhani, are you single?" she asked Yijung.

Jihoo's ears become red and he made fists at the air as he controls his anger. Yijung didn't know what is happening around him already his country pumpkin giving him cold shoulders and death glares and now this unknown girl asks him some annoying questions he didn't even hear her questions. He just stares at her."Hai handsome would you go on a date with me?" she asked him.

"What?" all of them cried at the same time.

"No he will not." Gaeul told her alarmed.

"Why Gaeulshi did you guys going out." She asked her. Yijung waited for her answer.

"YES… No… Aish Actually he is my husband. And you SOYIJUNG why didn't you tell her that you are not single." She swats her husband's head. He just grinned, now his wife was ok. He just held her hands and apologized her with his puppy eyes which she couldn't resist, and finally she gave in. Meanwhile Ohhani embarrassingly hide herself at the back of Jandi. Jihoo was controlling his crazy mind.

"What are you doing here?" Jihoo asked her.

"I already told you grandpa sent me to deliver these things by myself, and he also told me to make a call when I finish my job." She told she dialed Grandpa and he cut the call.

"What the? He just cut my call. How could he do that to me?" she cursed the loud sound, Jihoo's mobile rings, and he attend the finishing his call he went to the TV and connected his mobile phone with the TV and WEB cam.

"Hai hello everyone, is everything ok," Jihoo's grandpa's face showed on the screen.

"Hello Grandpa" everyone greeted him."And Yijung did you finish my pot, you promised me to give that to my birthday, don't forget our settlement and bribe?" he told him.

Yijung's jaw dropped at his statement.

"What? Settlement? Bribe? What are you talking about?" Gaeul asked them.

"Yijung didn't you tell them about your misunderstanding and our bribe" Granpa asked Yijung.

"I didn't finish my story grandpa, I just told them the misunderstanding part and I didn't tell them about our bribe."Yijung told him.

"Granpa please tell us what are you talking about" woobin asked the oldman.

"Ok. When I sent you and Gaeul, I saw someone was crying behind a pillar on the CCTV, and when I reach that person I was surprised because that is Yijung but he is not in good mood, I took him to my room and asked about his sadness, he confessed me that he knew about the relationship between you two, and I try to convey the truth but this stupid guy didn't let me complete my sentences. And this fool even told me that he will leave Gaeul and the country for good, because he didn't want to ruin everyone's happiness. And he even told me he will do anything to me for hide the news of his arrival."

"Sunbae how could you thought about leaving me?" Gaeul asked him.

"That time I just want your happiness, I didn't want to ruin your happiness, I could do anything for your happiness."He told her.

"Ok enough of that lovebirds, do you want me to continue or not. So I asked him to go to the studio and make a vase for me, I know he will be discover the truth once he will see Gaeul in his studio. And how is it, looks like my plan is a huge success." He laughed.

"But Guys what are you doing at this hour? Do you guys had any plans before?" Yijung asked them.

"Nope. It was grandpa who told us to come here, he told us there is some surprise and shock was waiting for us. Actually he is true." Jandi told him.

"Grandpa you break your promise, I told you not to tell anyone about my ware boats." Yijung asked grandpa.

"Yijung I didn't utter your name. I just thought may be you should want them there, actually I don't think only Gaeul can pull you from your misery. So I thought that may be the F3 will knock your head and put your mind in correct place." Grandpa told him.

"Thank you Grandpa." Yijung thanked him.

"Thank you grandpa" the whole gang chorused.

"Ok, I know you guys are in party mood and its nearly dinner time, so I sent you some pizzas, porridges, Snacks, cookies for you and enjoy yourselves." Grandpa told them.

"Food… Grandpa you are the best." Jaekyung told him.

"Ok enjoy yourselves. Bye." Grandpa told them and cut the call.

"Oh my God I forget something. I'll be back in few minutes." Ohhani told them and rushed to out.

"Yeh Guys who is she?" Yi jung asked them.

"She is Jihoo Sunbea's personal nurse, Ohhani, she is a very kind and lovable person. She loves Jihoo for many years without his Knowledge. And she even became a nurse for him as she could help him. She even proposed her feelings to him, but this Jihoo oppa didn't accept her proposal and he treats her badly, he even bullied her in front of her co workers." Gaeul states the story.

"Then why did she ask me a date?" he asked her.

"I don't know Sunbae, may be she was tired of waiting for this jerk, and planed to move on." Gaeul told him.

"What? Is she really moved on?" Jihoo asked.

"Jihoo I already told you confess your feeling to her. But you told me you have to play with her. Now I think she is tired of you" Woobin yelled at him.

"What? Jihoo, feelings" Junpyo asked Woobin.

"Yes this stupid also loves her, but didn't want to confess his feeling fears of rejection. Even after her confession." Woobin told them.

"Jihoo you have to take risk, Don't lose this girl, I think she is the one for you, go for it man, if not you will regret" Yijung told him.

"Yijung Sunbea is right, you already missed a lot of persons in your life, don't lose her Sunbea, she is the one for you." Jandi told him.

Their conversation was stopped by the sound of the door opening. Ohhani came to them with a purple bouquet.

"Hani are you going to propose Jihoo oppa again." Gaeul asked her with a smile. Jihoo blushed at Gaeul's question.

"No unni" She told her.

"But the Flowers." Gaeul asked her.

"Oh this is for Yijungshi ." Hani told her.

"Yah Hani, didn't you hear he is Gaeul's husband." Jihoo yelled at her.

"You stupid, he dropped this at hospital, grandpa told me to give this to him." She yelled back to handed the flowers to Yijung.

"Gaeul yang this is for you," he gave the flowers to his wife with a heart melting smile.

"Thank you sunbea it's my favorite" Gaeul thanked him.

"Ok let's start the party…." Jaekyung exclaimed.

They served the food. They started eating. Gaeul silently took a piece of pizza, but Hani just hit her hand.

"Unni, Grandpa told me to watch over you, you are forbidden to touch the pizza, you have to eat this porridge and fresh juice." Hani handed her porridge. But she didn't take that. Yijung took that porridge from her.

"Gaeul yang today I'm going to feed you, say aah" Yijung told her, with giggles she accepted his offer.

"And its time for wine," Woobin handed everyone a glass of wine except Gaeul. When he was going to hand a glass to Jandi, hanni stopped him.

"Sunbae don't you know alchohal is forbidden for pregnant ladies?" Hani asked Woobin.

"I know that's why I didn't give that to princes." Woobin told her.

"I'm talking about Jandi, Sunbae," Hani told him.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time, Jandi's cheek blushed and she hide her face into her hands.

"Jandi unni is pregnent" Hani told them.

Every one's jaw dropped at the announcement. Junpyo was shocked and become a statue for some moment.

"Yah Junpyo congratulation, finally you achieved your aim" Woobin hit his back, then only he came to reality.

"Jandi is pregnant I'm going to be a father…" he told himself and a wide smile spread on his lips he hugged his wife and cried.

"Thank you Jandi for giving me this happiness." He told her.

"Congratulation" everyone said at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Junpyo asked her.

"The news is not confirmed yet, grandpa told me he will confirm the news tomorrow." Jandi told him.

"Opps I'm sorry, I was the one who collected the report, so I knew the news, and didn't want to ruin your moment, its just that I'm scared if anything happened to the child." Hani apologized.

"No its ok it is also the perfect timing as all of our friends are with me. Thank you for your care." Jandi told her.

"Wow I'm envy, my two brothers are already become fathers" Woobin wined.

"Yah why are you waiting for just ask Monkey to give you a baby." Junpyo told him.

"Yah Sunbae don't do anything stupid" Jandi warned him.

"Sunbae you two are very comfortable with eachother, even your family accepted your relationship, why are you waiting for, just marry her Sunbae." Gaeul told him.

"Actually, we are waiting for one of his lovers return." Jaekyung told them.

Who could that be?


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: JAEBIN STORY

"Sunbae you two are very comfortable with eachother, even your family accepted your relationship, why are you waiting for, just marry her Sunbae." Gaeul told him.

"Actually, we are waiting for one of his lovers return." Jaekyung told them.

"What? Lover? Who is that Sunbae?" Jandi yelled at him.

"SO YI JUNG. Jandi we are waiting for Yijung's retun, he is his lover, did you guys forget that they were always together, inseparable, even they went out a date with me. I first thought that they are in relationship." Jaekyung told them and burst into laugh.

"Yah HA JAE KYUNG STOP IT." Woobin and Yijung yelled at her.

"See they look good together" Jaekyung told gang burst into laughter except Yijung and Woobin.

"Yah Stop it." Woobin yelled at them.

"I'm Sorry, now seriously he already asked my hand for marriage before six months, we are waiting for Yijung only." Jaekyung told them.

"Why are you guys waiting for me?" Yijung asked them.

"Yah Yijung, didn't we promised each other in our childhood we will not married without the F4's approval, and you also told me once you will be my best man in my marriage, so I was waiting for my best man," Woobin told room went silent at the moment, the F4 went to their childhood memory.

"Woobin when did you start to speaking like that, you seems very sentimental" Yijung teased him.

"Really Yijung, if you didn't told me to follow my heart that day, I don't think what would have happened to my life. Thank you bro." Woobin told him.

"Yah guys what are you talking about? What did he told you." Junpyo asked them.

Woobin starts to narrate the story.

 ** _That was a beautiful evening, at Shinwa hotel there is a celebration of Yijung and Gaeul's engagement. Everyone was enjoying the party except the two persons Woobin and Jaekyung. Though they are happy for their friends they couldn't enjoy the party because both of them just came from heart break. As woobin's girlfriend broke up with him. And for Jaekyung she was tired of her parents arrangement of several blind air was filled with a beautiful music as Jihoo's fingers playing the keys in the piano, the newly engaged couple was on the dance floor, as they swing with the sweet music. Junpyo and Jandi also joined them on the dance floor. So Woobin was left alone again, he went to the bar and sat in a chair and asked for drinks. When he was in his third round a familiar figure sat besides him and asked for the drinks. The voice was very familiar to him he just turned her side, and discovered Jaekyung was sitting besides him._**

 ** _"YOU?" they asked at the same time._**

 ** _"Monkey what are you doing here?" Woobin asked her._**

 ** _"SONG WOO BIN watch your tongue?" She yelled at him._**

 ** _"Who invited you?" Woobin asked her._**

 ** _"Gaeul Invited me, I'm her unni you know." She told him._**

 ** _"Ok, how is your life?" He asked her."Bad. Very bad. How about you" she asked him._**

 ** _"I don't know, just good? And what are you saying about your life is bad, did you have any trouble in your life" he asked her._**

 ** _"It's my parents, who tortures me to get married and they even arranges lot of blind dates now and then." She told him._**

 ** _"Don't you want to get married?" He asked her._**

 ** _"I want to get married but I want a love marriage. I want a guy one who will only love me and the one who will accept me as who I'm, the one who shouldn't look my background or company or money but only me." Jaekyung told him in somber._**

 ** _"Yah, Monkey are you the same monkey one who tortured the two playboys, did really your parents arranges blind dates against your will?" Woobin asked her._**

 ** _"Yes Prince Song you know they even arranged a date for this event, where is he? There that short one, the owner of the Angle beauty products," She told him._**

 ** _"That Guy with curly. He is like a short version of Junpyo, I think you two will make a great couple." He teased her._**

 ** _"Yah! Don Juan shut up." She warned him._**

 ** _"Yah! Monkey don't call me with that name." Woobin yelled at her._**

 ** _"Then why are you still calling me Monkey. You should stop first." She told him._**

 ** _"Ok I'll not call you Monkey. Ok deal." Woobin told two of them didn't say anything for a while, silent filled between them, Woo bin start to break the awkward silent._**

 ** _"What are you doing here?" Woobin asked her._**

 ** _"Are you already drunk that much. I already told you I'm here as Guaeul's guest." Jaekyung told him._**

 ** _"I'm not asking your reason for coming to the party. I'm asking you why are you came here to the bar alone leaving your date." He asked her._**

 ** _"I already told you, I didn't want to tie with that person, he is totally old fashioned and he always talks about facts and finances." She told him._**

 ** _"What are you going to do then." He asked her._**

 ** _"I don't know. I want to get rid of the guy, he told me he dislikes the women who consumes alcohol. That's why I came here to show him that I'm not his type. And I also saw you are alone and I want to accompany you. And if he saw me with you at this place then he will not turn around me, that's why I'm came here." She told him._**

 ** _"You used me to get rid of your date?" Woobin asked her._**

 ** _"Yes, and it'll worked out that he left the party two minutes ago." She answered him._**

 ** _"Jaekyung are you mad?" Woobin asked him._**

 ** _"If he spread gossips about you and me, your company and your name will be ruined because of this gangster." He told her._**

 ** _"Yah Woobin what are you talking about, I'm not going to live for other people's joy, after I saw your friendship bond I really want to be a part of that, I learn a lot from you guys, the real happiness didn't depend upon money but the love of the people. And what are you talking about your reputation. You are not a horrified guy." She told him._**

 ** _"What do you know about me?" He asked her._**

 ** _"Not much, you are Song Woobin, CEO of SHIN II construction, a playboy, a very good friend, very sensitive person. You know you are the one who always came forward to help your friends, a supportive brother for Yijung, a kind and jovial friend for Jihoo, a great slave for Junpyo, a greatest Knight for Jandi and Gaeul." Jaekyung told him. Woobin's jaw dropped at her words._**

 ** _"How could you know me that much." He asked._**

 ** _"I didn't do any kind of research, I just observed you and other's relationship with you. I wish I could have a friend like you." Jaekyung told him._**

 ** _"Why are you searching for my Xerox when the original is here." Woobin told her._**

 ** _"What do you mean?" Jaekyung asked him._**

 ** _"I'll be your friend now on. So don't search for anyone like me." He told her._**

 ** _"Are you sure." Jaekyung asked him._**

 ** _"Yes" Woobin told her._**

 ** _"Yeh !" Jaekyung exclaimed and hugged him. Woobin's heart skipped at the moment. He didn't know what is happening to his heart, which beats rapidly. She broke the hug, and there is a crimson blush on her cheeks._**

 ** _"What do you want to do now?" He asked her. The melody changed into Jazz. Jaekyung's eyes brightened as she get an idea._**

 ** _"Dance." She told him._**

 ** _"Lets rock the stage" He asked her hand, she gave it to him and they went to the dance floor. They just forget the rest of the world just enjoyed the time and music and each other's presence. They matched the fast beats with their clumsy moves, they danced like there is no tomorrow. Unknown to them Yijung and Gaeul observed their closeness and happiness, and a wide smile spread on their lips._**

 ** _"It's been long I saw his genuine smile. They look good together." Yijung told Gaeul._**

 ** _"Sunbae are you sure what are you saying?" Gaeul asked him._**

 ** _"I'm two hundred percent sure, they could make a great couple." Yijung told her._**

 ** _"Sunbae how could you be so sure." Gaeul asked him."Gaeul I know Woobin, I never saw him like this before, and I saw something new in his eyes." Yijung told her._**

 ** _"What are you saying Sunbae?" Gaeul asked him._**

 ** _"Yah! Gaeul yang didn't you saw some glint in his eyes, I saw the same glint in Junpyo's eyes when ever he is with Jandi, So I think my bro finally falling for someone." He told her._**

 ** _"Wow Sunbae you are speaking like Love guru," She said with an amused expression._**

 ** _"I just wish at least his love story will go smoothly, I don't want them to suffer like Jandi and Junpyo or like us, they already suffered a lot in their life." Yijung told her._**

 ** _"Yes Sunbae I wish they'll have a happy ending" Gaeul told party finished smoothly._**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: JAEBIN'S PRETENDED DATE**

 **It's been two days since the party, Woobin couldn't forget that monkey. He thinks that he is going to be mad. Woobin was in deep thoughts, analyzing his feeling then a ring tone disturbed him. He took the phone without even noticing the name.**

 **"Hello Who is it?" he asked.**

 **"Binnah it's Jaekyung." the person on the other line answerd.**

 **"Monkey. Sorry Ha Jaekyung you." He asked her.**

 **"Yeh cut off the formalities, we are friends, right; just call me Jaekyung or Jae." She told him.**

 **"Ok what do you want?" he asked her.**

 **"I want your help. Please help me Binnah." she asked him.**

 **"Jae what happened to you, did you get hurt or are you met with any accident" he asked her panicked.**

 **"No. I'm fine. It's just that my mom arranged another blind date for me." She told him.**

 **"What in two days, your mother found another guy." He asked her.**

 **"Yes." That is the only word she could utter.**

 **"What can I do for you for this?" he asked.**

 **"Woobin you are my friend right; will you do me a favor?" she asked him.**

 **"What do you want me to do" he asked her.**

 **"Can you be my boyfriend?" she asked him.**

 **"What?" He asked her.**

 **"For today, just pretend as my boyfriend in front of that guy. My mom told me that it is the last one she is going to arrange, after that I'm going to be free from the blind dates. Please Binnah help me to turn off this guy, Please." She pleads was stunned at her proposal.**

 **Then he thinks over the matter and she is his friend, as a friend he should help her.**

 **He took a deep breath before he tells his answer.**

 **"Ok, send me the place and time and I'll be there." He told her.**

 **"Thank you, thank you, thank you, You are the bestest friend Binnah."**

 **She 's been three hours till he received her call, he couldn't believe himself as he already agreed to be her pretended boyfriend for today.**

 **"Namson tower coffee shop at 5.00–Please don't ruin the plan."It was her message.**

 **She reached the coffee shop at 5 O'clock, and her date with that guy is 5.30. Jaekyung was waiting for Woobin at the coffee shop, she prayed that he will have to came before that guy arrives, so they would discuss about their plan. She was in her deep thought and a voice startled her.**

 **"Hi, I'm Kim Jin oh, the owner of Kim constructions" A tall and handsome guy with a beautiful suit, said.**

 **"Didn't his name enough for that introduction Why all the heirs said that they are the owners of this and that while introducing" Jaekyung thought.**

 **"Hi, I'm Ha Jaekyung" She introduced herself.**

 **"The heiress of Ha enterprises Right" he asked her.**

 **"Is that very important?" She thought.**

 **"Yes" she told him.**

 **"You are so early" She told him.**

 **"I can't wait to see you, so I just came here." He told her.**

 **"Then, what would you like to have" Mr. Kim asked her.**

 **"Coffee" She politely answered him while she looked out.**

 **"Where is he? Why didn't he reach yet?" she murmured.**

 **"So shall we start our date, we should know about each other before we tie the knot." He told looked out, but there is no sign of Woobin, she takes a deep breath and decides to handle the situation by herself.**

 **"Before we could go any further discussion about marriage I have to tell you something, it's very important." She told him.**

 **"What are you saying?" Mr. Kim asked her.**

 **"That I … I ….. I can't marry you" She told him.**

 **"Why can't you marry me?" He asked her.**

 **"Because…" she trailed her sentence.**

 **"Because she already has a dashing boyfriend" said Woobin as he came to the table and kissed Jaekyung's cheek, and sat beside her. She just stared at him,**

 **FLASH BACK OF WOOBIN:**

 **Woobin was getting ready for the pretending date as he opens his closet to choose a cloth for the evening.**

 **"Suit or jacket" he was confused what to wear. Whether he should wear formal suit or a leather jacket. And finally Jaekyung's words came to his sense, 'be yourself don't change for others'. He always likes his jackets so he decides to wear he reached his car and find out that it's already 4.45, he had to be quick. He drove his car in full speed towards the namsan tower. Then he cursed the traffic lights as it turned into red. He looked at the watch and it's already 5 O' reached the namsan tower at 5.10, he was afraid that she could be angry, and he also know that the guy will arrive at 5.30, so it would not that bad, he took three steps at a time, he reached the coffee shop.**

 **A smile spread across his face as he saw her, but suddenly the smile faded away, when he noticed a man infront of clearly saw the hesitance at her face, he have to console her, he stepped into the coffee shop and went to their he reached the table, he heard that the guy asked her**

 **"Why can't you marry me?"**

 **"Because…." She trailed her voice,It's the correct time for me to give a big entry he told himself and reached the table,**

 **"Because she already had a dashing boy friend" he told him, and he leaned to her and kissed her was only prepared for the statement, he didn't prepared for the kiss it's just happened.**

 **END OF THE FLASHBACK:**

 **"What?" Mr. Kim could utter only this word.**

 **"Yes, this is what I'm talking about", Jaekyung told him.**

 **"Why didn't you tell your parents about your relationship?" Mr. Kim asked her.**

 **"It's not her fault Dude. I asked her not to tell her parents about our relationship." Woobin answered for her.**

 **"Why are you hiding your relationship, are you afraid of Mr. Ha's wealth and power." Mr. Kim asked Woobin sarcastically, as he didn't know Woobin's identity.**

 **"What? Afraid of Wealth? Me?" Woobin asked him.**

 **"Don't you know him?" Jaekyung asked Mr. Kim.**

 **"No, why could I know him? Is he the son or grandson of the President or a powerful business man?" Mr. Kim asked her sarcastically.**

 **"Actually, he is one of the favorite grandsons of the formal president , and he is also a famous business man, it's a great surprise for me as a CEO of a construction company, didn't you know about the Korea's biggest constructions company's CEO and the Mafia Prince?" Jaekyung asked Mr. Kim.**

 **"Prince Song" He shocked.**

 **"Yeh, It's me and I'm not afraid of Mr. Ha's power" He told him.**

 **"I'm sorry, I didn't saw you before" Mr. Kim told him, shivering.**

 **"Ok, don't afraid, I would not do anything." Woobin told him.**

 **"What am I going to do now?" Mr. Kim asked and Jaekyung exchanged their smiles as they accomplished their target.**

 **"You have to tell my parents, that you couldn't marry me because you already had a girlfriend." Jaekyung told him.**

 **"Ok, may I leave" He bowed his head at them and leave the place.**

 **"Yeh!" Jaekyung exclaimed. The whole coffee shop turned their eyes on Jaekyung.**

 **"Sorry." Woobin told the customers and dragged her out.**

 **"Yah! Why are you dragging me Binnah?" Jaekyung asked him.**

 **"You are like crazy. All eyes on you." Woobin told her.**

 **"I'm sorry, I could not control my happiness" Jaekyung told him.**

 **"Ok then, I done my job. May I take my leave?" Woobin asked her.**

 **"Do you have any important meeting?" She asked him.**

 **"Nothing important, I just …." He trailed his voice.**

 **"Good, lets hangout with me today." She asked him.**

 **"What? hang out with you? Again? No…." He horrified remembering the last hangout session of them.**

 **"Binnah I'll be a good girl this time please….." She told him.**

 **"Ok, on three conditions, no chicken feet, no karoke, no soju." He told her.**

 **"Deal. You are the best Binnah." She told him and took his hands and lead him to their 's jaw dropped when they reached their destination, it is actually a theme park, its been 7pm already, the whole park was filled with lights and there are a lot of children were playing.**

 **"Jae? Theme park? Are you sure?" Woobin asked her.**

 **"Why, didn't you like this place?" She asked him.**

 **"I liked it but we are no longer children to visit theme parks." Woobin told her.**

 **"Binnah, trust me. It is the only place we could see the real happiness around us. No pretended people, No more fake smile, just see the children and their happiness. I want that happiness, lets go." She told him.**

 **"Jae what happened to you? You speaks like an adult, You are more sensible." Woobin told her.**

 **"Life taught a lot for me, Now it's time for us to experience the real happiness." She dragged him into the theme just go through all the rides, they laughed, they make fun of each other, they were mingled with the children.**

 **There he experience true happiness, he is free from his bloody mafia side and hectic Construction works, and most important his heart break. It's a great medicine to heal broken hearts -the innocent children's smiles. Now he felt he is a new man, not a playboy, not an arrogant mafia prince, not a famous F4, not a rich spoiled brat, here he is a man with fine heart, with smoothness, with spending three hours at the theme park, they went for ice skating. And there they were caught by the sight of the Soulmate couple.**

 **"Monkey and Song Woobin" Yijung asked the couple as he caught them.**

 **"Yijung it's not like what you are thinking" Woobin told him.**

 **"But I' didn't say anything." Yijung told him.**

 **"Aish" Woobin just cursed the timing of his buddy.**

 **"Are you guys dating without our knowledge?" Gaeul asked them directly.**

 **"No" both Woobin and Jaekyung yelled at the same time blushing.**

 **"Then what are you guys doing at this place at this hour?" Yijung asked him.**

 **"It's just Woobin pretended as my boyfriend to get rid off my blind date, then I told him that today I'll hang out with him, we went to theme park and our next destination is this place, that's why we end up here, we are very good FRIENDS" Jaekyung told them. Woobin just closed his eyes because of shyness. Yijung watched his friend's expression.**

 **"What? you both went on a pretended date?" Gaeul asked them.**

 **"Yes" Jaekyung and Gaeul exchanged a knowing smile, and their smile broke into laughter which annoys Jaekyung.**

 **"Yah, Why are you laughing?" Jaekyung asked them.**

 **"Unni it's just reminds us our pretending dates" Gaeul told her.**

 **"Pretended dates? Did you guys went pretended dates too?" Jaekyung asked them.**

 **"A lot of time." Gaeul told her.**

 **"Gaeulyang we only went two pretended dates." Yijung told her.**

 **"But you dragged me a lot of time." She told him.**

 **"Those are draggings not dates, we only went two pretended dates." Yijung told them.**

 **"Two. But I only set one pretended date for you guys to join Junpyo and Jandi." Woobin told them.**

 **"Our first pretended date is set to take a revenge on my Ex. Boyfriend." Gaeul told Jaekyung's stomach growled indicating her hungryness.**

 **"I think, its time for dinner." Yijung declared.**

 **They went to a fine hotel and finish their dinner with light talks, Yijung didn't want to push Woobin this time he thought that he would give time and space for him, if he didn't acknowledge his feeling then he will make his dinner, Yijung took Gaeul to sent her home, and Woobin took Jaekyung to her house. And Woobin was driving his car.**

 **"Thank you Jae." Woobin broke the silent.**

 **"Why?" She asked him.**

 **"For showing me heaven," He told her.**

 **"What? Heaven? Binnah are you ok." She asked him.**

 **"I'm thanking you for took me to the theme park, it really amazing." He told dropped Jaekyung at her house and left to his didn't sleep that night. His face and his smiles - disturbing her. It is the same for him. After that date they became best friends.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: JAEBIN'S PROBLEMS**

 **Its been three weeks after their pretended dates. After that they become so close and confident friends for each Jaekyung household, her parents were depressed for their daughter's future. They want their daughter would marry a man who could take over the company. They want a new CEO for their company because Mr. Ha want to retire from his job, so they always nagging Jaekyung to get married as soon as possible.**

 **It's another random conversation at Jaekyung's house.**

 **"Jae, you have to…" Mrs. Ha's words were cutoff by Jaekyung.**

 **"Mom, we already talked about this, and you promised me last week that there were no more blind dates after Mr. Kim." Jaekyung told them.**

 **"Jae please, I'm already old and want someone to take over the company…" Her father told her.**

 **"Dad, if you want someone to take over the company, then why don't you give the company to me." Jaekyung asked her father.**

 **"It's men's job, you can't handle this big company, as our rivals are very brutal." He told her.**

 **"Why can't you trust me, just give me one chance, I'll prove myself." She told him.**

 **"Jae, I can't give you our company." He told him.**

 **"You will give the company to anybody but not to me. Then you will choose yourself a new CEO, who will not my husband, I'm not going to marry for your business."**

 **With that she took her car keys and went took her car for a long drive. She didn't know what to do, where to go, suddenly a face came to her mind and she drove her car to Song Mansion to see her "friend."**

 **It is Sunday, so she thought he will be at his house. The Song mansion was located in outskirt of the city. It's a beautiful mansion but there was a tight security. She asked permission to the security to meet Woobin, but they didn't give her permission saying that Woobin ordered them not to allow called his number, but it told her that he switched off his phone. Then a idea plopped her head, she went to the back side of the house and climbed a tree, one of the tree's branch lead her to the balcony of the first entered the house through balcony, she wanders the house with amusement, it's really a beautiful house, as a Tycon of construction business, the Song family have a really nice house.**

 **While walking through the balcony she heard a loud sound. She followed the sound and finds Woobin was shouting at the papers frustrated.**

 **"Yah Binnah decrease your volume, it will make me dump." She told from his back.**

 **"Jae!" Woobin was shocked as he saw her in his house.**

 **"Hi" Jaekyung greeted him.**

 **"What are you doing here, and how could you enter in my room and I told my security to not allow anyone here." He asked her.**

 **"Wow, one by one, they didn't allow me to meet you, so I take my own way to get here." She told him.**

 **"Own way?" he asked her.**

 **"Yes, I climbed that tree to get here." She told him directing the tree.**

 **"What? are you mad? If something happened to you? Why don't you call me?" He asked her.**

 **"I'm ok, and for your kind information your phone is switched off." She told him.**

 **"I'm sorry, I broke it. I'm really in a bad mood, I just stuck at this project, I could not solve this problem, it would have to solve before my meeting." He told her, collecting his paper.**

 **"May I help you." She asked him.**

 **"Are you sure?" He asked her.**

 **"Why? Are you also not trust me?" She asked him with teary eyes.**

 **"No, Jae I trust you. It's because it is a proposal to the Government project, and your company also participating in this competition. That's why I …" he told her and cutoff by her words.**

 **"Binnah I already told you, I'm Jaekyung, just Jaekyung. Don't see me as the CEO's daughter of the Ha Groups. And you are my friend. If you have any problems as a friend it's my responsibility to help you to solve your problems. So now tell me what is your problem, I will try my level best to solve it for you." She told him.**

 **"Ok, I already make my codes for that projects, and I already made a model for that construction, but something is missing in it, I could not figure it out, I think the front part of the building needs some creativity." He explained her.**

 **"What is the project about?" She asked him.**

 **"It is a national park, they want us to made this project a different one and they also told us we should make this to get all the people's attention, they told us that the project could show the people the policy of Korea's wealth, tradition, arts and their power." He explained her.**

 **"Woobin why are you stressing this much it is very simple." Jaekyung told him.**

 **"What?" He asked her.**

 **"You just have to make a plan having F4 in your mind." She told him.**

 **"What are you saying?" Woobin asked her.**

 **"That. all their expectation could came under F4. As you said they want a plan that could show Korea's wealth, tradition, arts, and power. Junpyo represents wealth, Jihoo and his grandfather represents traditions and Yijung represents arts, and you Binnah represents the power. That's it. Now make a plan." She told him.**

 **"Wow, Jae you are amazing. Thank you for your help." He told her.**

 **"Binnah and also think about the children's expectation, they will also want something that could catch their attention." She told finished his project in half and hour.**

 **"How is it Jaekyung." He showed her his sketch of the entrance.**

 **"It's really beautiful, Binnah, I'm sure you will get the project." She encouraged him.**

 **"So, My problem is over, now tell me what is your problem." He asked her.**

 **"How did you know?" She asked him.**

 **"It's just written on your face." He told her.**

 **"Ok, I just had a fight with my parents." She told him.**

 **"For what?" he asked her.**

 **"They starts again , marriage, they want a new CEO for the company, I told them I would take care the company, but they didn't trust me. They didn't trust me Binnah" she cried.**

 **Woobin hugged her and console her sobs.**

 **"Jae don't cry, you are a big girl, and you are a strong girl," he told her.**

 **"But they…" she cried.**

 **"They will soon realize your ability Jae please don't cry." He told her.**

 **"Ok, I won't cry" she told suddenly Jaekyung's phone rings indicating Gaeul's call.**

 **"Hello Unni, where are you?" Gaeul asked on the other line.**

 **"Why are you asking me Gaeul, is anything happened?" she asked.**

 **"Unni, do you forget? Today we planned to go to choose our dress for my wedding." Gaeul told her.**

 **"I'm sorry Gaeul, I had a fight with my parents, so I forget our meeting." Jaekyung told her.**

 **"Unni, what is this time?" Gaeul asked her.**

 **"As usual." Jaekyung told her.**

 **"Every thing will be ok unni." Gaeul told her.**

 **"Are you already selected your dress?" Jaekyung asked her.**

 **"No unni we are waiting for you." Gaeul told her.**

 **"We? Is Jandi and F4 already there?" Jaekyung asked Gaeul.**

 **"Yes Unni, the F4 is also here except Woobin oppa, his phone is not reachable, Sunbae also worried for him." Gaeul told her.**

 **"He broke his phone. He is fine. Don't worry about him. Just tell me where are you, we will be there." Jaekyung told her.**

 **"What are you doing with Woobin oppa?" Gaeul asked her.**

 **"I'll explain everything later, just sent me the address.**

 **" Jaekyung told her."Unni we are at F4 lounge.** **" Gaeul told her.**

 **"Binnah we have to go to the F4 lounge." Jaekyung told Woobin.**

 **"Why? Did something happened?" Woobin asked her.**

 **"All is well, Gaeul want us to get our wedding dress, I mean dress for us for their wedding." She told reached the lounge at 20 minutes.**

 **"I'm sorry guys, I'm late." Jaekyung told them as she settled on a seat, Woobin followed her.**

 **"Yeh guys." Woobin greeted the gang.**

 **"Yah! Why are you switched off your phone. We are worried." Yijung scolds him.**

 **"I'm working on tomorrow's presentation; I had a problem, so I was frustrated and broke my mobile. Sorry." He apologized.**

 **"Ok. Jaekyung what are you doing with Woobin. I think he broke his phone because of you." Yijung asked her.**

 **"Yah Yijung, I didn't do anything to Woobin. I even helped him to solve his problem." Jaekyung told him.**

 **"Binnah tell him, I didn't do anything wrong" She asked Woobin.**

 **"Binnah? When did you get this name?" Yijung teased his friend.**

 **"Yijung, if you continue this teasing your face will have some band-aides when you walking the aisle." Woobin threatened him.**

 **"I just asked is it really true that Monkey helped you." Yijung told him.**

 **"Yijung watch your tounge." Jaekyung warned him.**

 **"Sorry." He apologized.**

 **"She really had a good business skill, she just solve my problem in few minutes." Woobin told him.**

 **"Are we going to wedding preparation or not?" Junpyo asked them.**

 **"Ok let's go" Yijung told all went to a famous designer and selects their out fits.**

 **After that they all went to a restaurant for dinner. After dinner they all left for their houses.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER: 13 (ACHIEVING THEIR GOALS JAEBIN)**

 **It is Woobin's big day, its the first big project for him since he took over his family business. He was on his way to the presentation hall, his phone rang. His lips made a smile as he saw her name on his mobile.**

 **"Anneyong, Good morning Jae."Woo bin greeted her.**

 **"Good morning to you Binnah, and all the best for your presentation." Jaekyung wished him.**

 **"Tgank you Jae." He thanked her.**

 **"Don't be nervous be confident, and be cool Binnah, you will rock the stage." She told him.**

 **"I rockef many stages but this is different." Woobin told her.**

 **"Binnah trust me you can do it" Jaekyung told him.**

 **"I trust you" Woobin told her.**

 **"Ok bye Binnah, best of luck." Jaekyung told him.**

 **"Bye Jae." Woobin ended thr call.**

 **Now he got confidence. The presentation went well. He got alot of appreciation. And finally he won the project. Everyone congrats him. was the last one on the line.**

 **"You did a great job young man, your father would be proud of you" told him.**

 **"Thankyou , but the full credit of my project goes to Jaekyung." Woobin told him.**

 **"What?" asked him.**

 **"She gave me some ideas thats the reason i got this project, she naturally has a good business skills and she also has the ability to shine in the business world." Woobin told him.**

 **"How could you so sure of her business skills." asked him.**

 **"Because I saw her ability and potential as she find a solution for my problem in few seconds" he told him.**

 **"What are you trying to say?" asked him.**

 **"I just want you to give her a chance, she was upset yesterday, she deserves a chance to prove herself" woobin told him.**

 **"But she is a girl, how could she survive in this business world." asked him.**

 **"What? It is the reason. you didn't know your daughter's capacity. She is equal to ten men, even i also got few punches from her when we first met. Sheis really a strong women; You have to give her a chance." Woobin told him.**

 **"It seems you know my daughter very well." stated.**

 **"We are good friends."Woobin told him.**

 **"I will try to consider your request." Mr Ha told him.**

 **"Thank you sir" woobin told him.**

 **"Are you attending So Yijung's wedding?" MrHa asked him.**

 **"Yes sir, how could I miss my best friend wedding. And I'm his best man also. " He told him.**

 **"Yeh I forget you are also an F4."Mr .Ha asked him.**

 **"Yeh then may I take my leave." Woobin asked him.**

 **"Let's see you at the wedding." told him.**

 **After finishing the conversation with he called Jaekyungs number to tellthe good news.**

 **"Jae we won." Woobin cried at the phone.**

 **"Yeh... Binnah I told you that you will rock the stage." Jaekyung told him.**

 **"Thank you so much for your help." Woobin told her.**

 **"Binnah its my duty. Are you finished your packing for tomorrow." She asked him.**

 **"Not yet Im going to do it." Woobin told her.**

 **"Ok Binnah bye see you tomorrow." She told him.**

 **The F4 and the girls are at the airport, they are going to New Caledonia for the soul couples wedding.**

 **"It's my first time to New Caledonia." She told them.**

 **"It,s our second time." Jandi and Gaeul chorused.**

 **"I think its our tenth time." Yijung told them.**

 **"I just researched about that place how could I miss this beautiful place when I was roaming around the world. Really it is beautiful." She told him.**

 **"I'll arrange a special tour guide for you. Woobin knew a lot wonderful sights here. What do you say Woobin." Yijung winked at Woobin.**

 **Woobin shoot draggers at Yijung. And a heavy sigh was escaped from him.**

 **"Okey." Woobin agreed.**

 **After that Woobin cursed Yijung for makinh him a tour guide. Though he enjoyed that. He took Jaekyung many places. They passed two days by touring the island.**

 **And it is the day of Yijung and Gaeul. Woobin Jihoo and Junpyo are the best men and Jandi Jaekyung and Junhee are the flower girls. It was a perfect wedding for the perfect couple.**

 **The after marriage party the reception was held at the Shinwa hall at the same night. The party was attended by many big business magnets actors artists and even a lotof politicia.**

 **At the party the F4 and their family occupied a single table even and Jaekyung were sat at the same table as they are close family friends of F4 s family.**

 **The table exchanged a lot of happiness stories wnd teasings. Then asked the groups attention.**

 **"Yeh guys, I have an announcement." told them.**

 **"What is it uncle are you arranged another match making for mon...Jaekyung." Junpyo asked him.**

 **"No Im going to give a chance to Jaekyung to prove me that she has the ability to takeover the company." He announced.**

 **All of their jaws were dropped at the announcement.**

 **"Dad are you making fun of me." Jaekyung asked him.**

 **"No I'm serious Jaekyung I'll give you six months time and due time you have to complete our companies US project. If you coplte this task I'll give the company to you." He explained her.**

 **"Wow congratulation Jaekyung." The gang chorused.**

 **"Thank you very much dad for trusting me and giving the chance to prove my self." Jaekyung told her father.**

 **"You have to thank Woobin, he is the one who convinced me as a friend he he trust you and have faith for you and I trust his ability and observences so I'm giving this chance." told her.**

 **"When did he convinced you." Jaekyung asked him and the others were staring the Prince song who just chocked at his drink.**

 **"He told me that you helped him in the national park project and he asked me to give you a chance when I went to congratulate him." told her.**

 **"I just said the truth she really helped Me." Woobin told his friends.**

 **"Thank you Binna you are the best." Jaekyung exclaimed.**

 **Y"ah dont say thank you because of you I own the project. And we are friends." Woobin told her.**

 **"Jaekyung tomorrow you have to leave for US your flight is at seven in the evening and you have to board an hour before." Jaekyungs father told her and gave the tickets.**

 **Jaekyung and woobin were shocked. They didnt expect this. Jaekyung was very happy for gaing the chance but also felt sad. She just looked at Woobin his eyes also felt the same.**

 **What will happen next? How will they realise their feelings for each other?**

 **Jusy wait for the next chapter.**

 **And thankyou for the reviews. And expects more reviews and oppinions.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for my delay**

 **Here is my next chapter**

 **And for everyone belated new year wishes**

 **CHAPTER 14: JAEBIN-CONFESSION.**

 **Jaekyung didnt want to leave him he is her friend but she felt something more for him she is happy whenever she was around him. She likes his heart she likes his sensitive part of him she likes his smile his banter his teasing. Without her knowledge she deeply fall for him. She finally concludes her thoughts that she she is been in love with him. But she didnt want to ruin their friendship so didnt say anything to him before and now she is leaving away from him she didnt know what to doic**

 **As for Woobin past couple of the weeks were heaven for him as Jaekyung brought him to reality showing him the real happiness. He was happy whenever she was around him. He is scared that his heaven was going far away from him. He didnt aknowledge his feeling. He just stared at Jaekyung as everyone congradulated her.**

 **Everyone went to enjoy the party but Woobin was staring at the roaring waves of the sea. Then suddenly a hand shakes him and brings him back to earth.**

 **"Yijung you" Woobin asked when he saw his friend.**

 **"Yes I'm" he answered.**

 **"So what are you doing here are you left gaeul alone" Woobin asked him.**

 **"She is with Jandi and Jaekyung. So what are you going to do now" Yijung asked him.**

 **"I'm going to sleep. What else Do you need anything" Woobin asked him.**

 **"Woobin I'm asking about your next move for Jaekyung". Yijung told him.**

 **"I already showed this whole island to her. There is nothing in this place which i didnt show her." Woobin told him.**

 **"Woobin Jaekyung was leaving tomorrow. Are you going to let her go like this." Yijung asked him.**

 **"Do you want me to conduct a farewell party for her" Woobin asked him.**

 **"You are really a dimwit a greater dimwit than Junpyo". Yijung told him shaking his head.**

 **"Yah why did you say that" Woobin demands him.**

 **"Woobin don't let her leave like this." Yijung told him. Woobin didnt react to this so Yijung continuous" Before anything happens go man and tell her what your heart says. If you missed this opportunity you will regret in future letting away the chance. She is your air you cant live with out her". Yijung told him.**

 **"Yijung you misunderstood our relationship we are just friends." Woobin told him.**

 **"You guys are not just friends your eyes told me you have feelings for her." Yijung told in a firm manner.**

 **"How could you be so sure about my feelings" Woobin asked him.**

 **"Woobin I'm your buddy I knowyou very well. There are lot of things I can give for defence**

 **1\. You become a lively man after the artival of Jaekyung.**

 **2\. You did nasty things for het like pretended dates.**

 **3\. You even hesitates when I make you her tour guide.**

 **4\. You like spending times with her.**

 **And finally you care for her happiness. She is the one for you Woobin. If you have doubts just go to the mount top and think it over. The lonliness will answer your doubts. All the best buddy. " Yijung patted Woobins back and left him.**

 **Jaekyung wanted to talk to Woobin. She roamed the party searching for him when she saw him at the corner she went to approach him. But before she could reach him Jandi pulled her and took her to Gaeul to have a girls talk. And she saw Yijung and Woobin was having a serious conversation and she didn't want to interrupt them.**

 **After some time when she saw Yijung with Junpyo and Jihoo. Jaekyung searched Woobin. But couldnt find him.**

 **Its already midnight she decides she will talk to him tomorrow.**

 **Jaekyung woke up at 11 am. She hit her head and packed her things. She finshed all the works at 12 Oclock.**

 **She gathered her strength and went to Woobins door and knocked. But there is no response. She asked her friends about Woobin but nothing came from their mouth even Yijung.**

 **She searched many places but couldnt find him. She called his number but he didnt answer her calls. She send him lot of messages but he didnt reply.**

 **Its already 5pm she have to go to the airport. Her friends Jandi Junpyo jihoo Gaeul and Yijung went to send her off.**

 **They reached the airport at 5.30 and she didnt receive any messages ftom him. Finally she send a voicemail conveying her goobye.**

 **At the mout top Woobin was sat on a bench watching the clear sky and the sea. He is there for nearly tewelve hours but he didn't know the passing of the time. He just recalling Yijungs words. He recalled Jaekyungs smile and their moments. He asked himself is Yijung conclusion is right. Is he already fallen for him. His thoughts were cut off when a little girl pulled his coat to get his attention.**

 **"Uncle. Uncle. " The little girl called him.**

 **"What do you want?"He asked the kid.**

 **"Uncle please help me to play the swing". That little girl asked him.**

 **"Ok come on" Woobin told her.**

 **He took her and placed her at a swing and swings it. The little girl giggled and showed him a beautiful smile. That smile reminds him of Jaekyung. He wants to be with her. His loneliness went away from him. I love her he concludes his feelings.**

 **He bid farewell to the little girl and took his car and went to the villa. On his way he received a message and he checked his mobile and found out that he had missed alot of Jaekyung calls and messages. He opened the voicemail which was send by Jae.**

 **"Binnah where are you? Why didnt you answer my calls? ok. " She takes a deep breath. "I'm leaving Binnah. I expected you will send me off. But its ok Binnah. I'm not that important to you. Don't over work. Don't skip your meals. Don't leave the guys alone. And... have a good life. BYE BINNAH." The voice mail ended making Woobin worried.**

 **"Before anything happen...dont let her go...you will regret...she is your air..." Yijungs words echoed in his mind.**

 **"Noooo I cant let you go... " Woobin criedand turned his car as he turned his car towards the airport as he noticed the time.**

 **At the airport.**

 **The F3 and the two girls were sending her off.**

 **"Unni dont worry Woobin oppa may have been busy. And take care. Dont forget your little sister." Gaeul said and hugged Jaekyung.**

 **Jaekyung just smiled at het.**

 **"I will. And you too. Yijung you take good care of her if you hurt her you didnt have only Jandi to face you will have to face me too. So behave." Jaekyung warned him.**

 **"Monkey I know how to take care of her. You take care of yourself and best of luck." Yijung told her.**

 **"Jihoo dont sleep at the operation theatre". Jaekyung teased Jihoo and gave him a hug.**

 **"Jandi and Junpyo be well. And I want good news dont make me wait please make me an aunty. " Jaekyung teased them and bid them farewell.**

 **Jaekyungs flight was announced and she gave a smile to everyone and went to boarding. She took a last glance at the entrance and he is not there with dissappointment she turned and went to the boarding section before that she heard his voice.**

 **"Jae". she dropped her bags and when she saw him there patting she didnt waste no time and went to him and hugged him. Woobin was shocked at her action then he also returned the hug.**

 **"Where were you Binnah i was worried something happened to you". Jaekyung asked him burying her face on his chest.**

 **"I'm ok. Nothing happened to me. I have a doubt so I went somewhere to find the wnswer". Woobin told her.**

 **"Why didnt you ask me you know I'll solve the problem in few seconds". She told him.**

 **Woobin saw Yijung who was making tumpsup sign for him others didnt know what is happening Woobin took a deep breath.**

 **"Jae there is a girl Im in love with but she is my friend Im scared if I confess my feelings to her will she accept my feelings or not and most probably I dont want to ruin our friendship. I dont know what to do" he told her.**

 **Jaekyung was stunned as she heard his words. As a friend she havevto help him. She took a deep breath.**

 **"Woobin you have to confess your feelings to her. If your friendship is true then a confessing couldnt affect your friendship. If she denied your proposal you have to respect her decision. If she accepts your feeling you have to cherish her". Jaekyung told him.**

 **"Jae I will cherish you" Woobin told her taking her hands in his.**

 **"What" she asked him.**

 **"I love you. I will cherish you. Be mine". Woobin told her.**

 **Tear drops flood on her cheeks.**

 **"Jae dont cry if you dont have any feelings. We will be good friends."**

 **"No..." Jaekyung yelled at him.**

 **"Jae you told me that my cpnfession wont strain our friendship..." woobin blabbered.**

 **"Binna. Binnah.." jaekyung tries to get his attention but no he didnt stop his blabers. Jarkyung want him to listen her she just gave him a small peck on his lips to stop his blabering.**

 **Woobin was shocked at her action and just stared at her.**

 **"Binnah I love you too". Jaekyung told him.**

 **Woobin just hugged her. And they heard some loud clappings and wistles from their friends.**

 **"Finally bro you got come to sense". Yijung patted Woobins shoulder.**

 **"Thanks bro if you didnt knock my sense I wouldnt realise my love thanks bro." Woobin thanked him.**

 **"Bye everyone" the lovebirds waved at them.**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **"That is how it is concludes. "Woobin told them.**

 **"If Yijung didnt knock his sense at the party he will be a dimwit thats why we are waiting for him". Jaekyung told the gang.**

 **"Unni your husband is so cool. " Hani told Gaeul.**

 **"No he is not. I also misunderstood him at my first sight". Gaeul told her.**

 **"What?" Hani asked her.**

 **"Yes, he looks so cool but he is really a jerk. Gaeul told her.**

 **"Gaeulyang stop it we are talking about Woobin." Yijung diverted the topic. "Now Woobin tell us when are you going to tie the knot" Yijung asked him.**

 **Woobin thinks somemoment. Everyone expects his answer.**

 **"How about tomorrow?" Woobin told them.**

 **"Tomorrow?" All of them asked at the same time.**

 **What did Woobin mean? Just wait... for the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: DOUBLE WEDDING**

 **"Now, Woobin tell me when are you going to tie the not?" Yijung asked him.**

 **"How about tomorrow." Woobin told them.**

 **"Tomorrow." All of them asked at the same time.**

 **"Woobin Sunbae are you crazy, how could you make it tomorrow, there are a lot of things to prepare. Like venue, dress, decoration, guests, priest and ring." Jandi reasoned out.**

 **"Are you Jandi since when did you become more materialistic minded. Marriage is the bondage between two people and their family. Our parents already nagging us to marry, For venue I think it would be at my garden, my one call, the decoration will take care of it, for guest, I don't want a lot of people, I think, the F4 and their family would be enough." Woobin told them.**

 **"Oppa are you serious about tomorrow's marriage." Gaeul asked him.**

 **"I'm serious princess." Woobin told her.**

 **"But your dresses, rings" Jandi asked them.**

 **"Here is our rings" Woobin showed them two platinum rings which were tangled in his chain.**

 **"Wow you are so cool Oppa." Gaeul told him.**

 **"And we already selected our outfits for our wedding." Jaekyung told them.**

 **"What?" all of them asked at the same time.**

 **"You guys already know that I'm a good designer, so I designed our outfits. I also designed dresses for all of you." Jaekyung told them.**

 **"You guys are unbelievable." Yijung told them.**

 **"Yeh" both Jaekyung and Woobin told.**

 **"Yah why didn't you tell this before to us." Junpyo demanded.**

 **"Yah I already told you we want Yijung's presence." Woobin yelled at him.**

 **"Ok Oppa, Is it anything special tomorrow, you guys are very conscious about marrying tomorrow." Gaeul asked them.**

 **"Gaeul, did you forget, tomorrow is Valentines Day and the wedding anniversary of the four of you, as the two members of the F4 shared the same anniversary day and I also want to join with you guys." Woobin told them.**

 **"Wow it's so touching." Hani told him.**

 **"Woobinnah, what is your opinion about double wedding." Jihoo asked him.**

 **"Double wedding?" all of them asked.**

 **"Yes, Double wedding, I also want to marry tomorrow." Jihoo told them, all of them shocked at his confession.**

 **"But Jihoo what about your bride?" Woobin asked him.**

 **"I think she is also ready." Jihoo told him.**

 **Hani's face fell down as she heard his confession. It just broke her heart. He is getting married tomorrow.**

 **"I think I have to go. Bye." with that she went out.**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: JIHOO'S LOVE CONFESSION

Hani's face fell down as she heard his confession. It just broke her heart. He is getting married tomorrow.

"I think I have to go. Bye." with that she went out.

Jihoo just grinned at her action.

"Ok guys. I'm going to convince my bride, bye." Jihoo told them and followed her.

"Is he really our Jihoo?" Yijung asked them.

"No, not really, he is changed a lot since Hani came into his life. He became more lively and jovial." Junpyo told him.

"How did that happened, I want the full story." Yijung asked them.

"Sunbae, Ohhani also went to Shinwa school, but we didn't notice her, even I. She loved Jihoo Sunbae for nearly ten years." Jandi told him.

"What ten years? But we didn't saw her before in our school." Yijung asked her.

"Because she is like you, didn't have the courage to confess her feelings, fear for rejection. And she was a shy girl. She is not a bright student, but she studied hard and join Nursing course just for Jihoo Oppa." Gaeul told him.

"Wow she reminds me you Gaeul, how you learn pottery to know my feelings." Yijung told him.

"Yes, Hani is just like Gaeul who suffered for her beloved." Jandi told him.

"Jandi no more ironical commends." Yijung told her.

"After finishing Nursing course, she joined Grandpa's Hospital, and as we all know how observer Grandpa is. He found out her feelings and purposely he made her Jihoo sunbae's personal nurse. Her childish action caught Sunbae's attention, But as already said, the story resembles yours, Jihoo sunbae was very cold towards her, he even scolds her in the middle of the hospital. I just shocked as I found out this. Because Jihoo sunbae is a very kind person, he didn't raise his voice to any one." Jandi told him.

"It's because Jihoo felt something for her. He just afraid of another heart break; so he just gave her cold shoulders to make her dislike him." Woobin told him.

"When Grandpa knew her feelings, he took great care of her, and he encouraged her to confess her feeling to him. And finally she took her courage, and confessed her feelings through a letter." Jandi told him.

"Yijung did you know what he did when he got that letter." Woobin asked him smirking.

"What he did?" Yijung asked him curiously.

"He corrected the spelling and grammar mistakes in that letter and gave her, D-grade." With that Woobin burst into laughter.

"Really? It sounds like junpyo." Yijung also joined him.

"Yah, I'm not that stupid." Junpyo defend himself. But the laughter didn't die.

"Yah don't laugh, she is weak in English like me, but it is really not fair, for him, he even showed the letter to her colleagues." Jandi told him.

"She was very embarrassed, and she cried river that day. That was the day when I first saw her, Jandi and I consoled her and even we gave her courage to get over the situation." Gaeul told him.

"But after that incident Sunbae became different. He didn't even left a chance to be with her, he always makes fun of her. He laughs at her for her every action." Jandi told him.

"That is because, I gave him Yijung's advice, and he loves teasing her. He wants some time to play with her." Woobin told him.

"But we advised her to move on." Jandi told them.

"But she can't do that" Gaeul told her.

"How could you so sure." Jandi asked her.

"Because, I go through it once, I told Yijung I over him, but I can't make that, because I had reached the point there were no place for return or move on. She also loves Sunbae for ten years, she can't move on in her life." Gaeul told them.

"Then why did she asked Yijung for a date, if she didn't move on." Jandi asked him.

"I think that's my fault." Gaeul told her.

"What?" Jandi asked her.

"I told her to make him realize what he missed, and make him jealous." Gaeul told her.

"That's my theory." Yijung said showing his dimples.

"What will happen to them." Junpyo asked them.

"I think they will have a happy ending." Yijung told them.

Mean while Jihoo find Hani, who was waiting for a bus. The rain was pouring outside. Jihoo went to her, stand beside her.

"Hani, are you waiting for bus." Jihoo asked her.

Hani was in her deep thoughts, she was shocked when she heard his voice, she just jerked and she composed herself.

"No, I'm waiting for a ship." Hani told him coldly.

"Wow, cool down, you are so hot even in this rain." Jihoo told her.

She clenched her teeth, he is irritating her.

"Yah shut up your annoying mouth." Hani yelled at him.

"Why are you yelling at me, What I did?" Jihoo asked her.

"What you did? You didn't do anything wrong. It's all my fault. I'm the one who is in love with you for ten years, even though you rejected me and make fun of my feeling, I can't stop loving you. You are right I'm a stupid and brainless women. Gaeul Unni told me to work hard and do all the things what my heart says, so I did my best. Now I don't have any regrets. Today onwards I'm not going to follow you Sunbae. Best of luck for your wedding." She told him with teary eyes.

"Hani, are you sure, you won't have any feelings for me." Jihoo asked her.

"YES." She told him.

"Bingo" Jihoo said.

"What" Hani asked him.

"They said a strong denial is affirmation." Jihoo told her.

"Yah Jihoo Why are you confusing me, just go and prepare for your wedding" Hani yelled at her.

"I'm on my preparation." Jihoo told her.

"Are you mad, what is the preparation you are doing here" She asked him.

"I'm here to take my bride." Jihoo told her with a smirk. And suddenly he picked her up in his arms. Hani was shocked at his action.

"Yah Jihoo, what are you doing? Put me down." Hani yelled at him and she even gave him small punches.

"Didn't I say I'm here to take my bride. I'm taking her now." He told coolly.

"Yah don't play with me." She warned him.

"I'm not playing, I'm serious." Jihoo told in firm voice.

"YOON JHI HOO, how could you say such things after all you did to me. Put me down." She yelled at him, he had no chance, he put her down.

"Hani please listen to me, You already know my life, I had terrible heart breaks, and I decided I won't fall for another girl. I didn't want another heart break. That's why I always stay away from the girls. But when I saw you, I felt something different. I want to avoid you, because I'm scared, scared for getting hurt my heart again. So I was so cold towards you to prevent you to fall for me. But when I knew, you already fall for me, even you are head over heals for me. I felt happy but there is small hesitation and fear in my heart. But as the day passed I didn't know what happened to me. When ever I tease you, I felt happy, your embarrassment gives me smile. I was just playing around you as I didn't like you. From bottom of my heart, I loved you, and Loves you, and will love you." Jihoo confessed his feeling to her.

"Sunbae are you saying the truth." She asked him.

"I'm saying truth, you could even ask your Dad, he also knew about my feelings." Jihoo told her.

"What my dad knew your feelings." She asked him.

"Yeh he even gave me blessings for our marriage." Jihoo told her.

"Blessings for Marriage?" She asked shocked."Yes." He told her.

"But when did this happen." She asked him.

"When you gave me your love letter, I showed him the letter, he told me about your feelings, and I was happy, and immediately I asked your hand for marriage, he agreed and even told me to tie the knot as soon as possible. But I told him I was going to play with you, then only that idea popped in my mind and as I correct the mistakes, then it really amusing me to tease you, that's how it ended. Sorry if I crossed the border." Jihoo told her.

"'If cross the border' you always crossed the border. And you always make me cry. And now you are proposing me to marry you tomorrow and you didn't even have a ring for the wedding. How could you be like this as irresponsible?" She asked him.

"I'm not irresponsible, you want a ring right." He asked her.

"Yes" She told him.

"If I gave you a ring will you be my bride?" He asked her.

"Mmmm" She answered.

"Then it settled down." He pulled out his chain in it tangled a couple ring which has the similar style as Woobin's.

"You also had rings." She asked him.

"Yes I went to the jewelery shop with Woobin, when he bought that rings, I also want to do the same for you, so I bought this, actually I planned tomorrow to propose to you by giving this ring, but Woobin's marriage idea smashed my plan." Jihoo told her.

"It's nothing matters the day, the love the feelings of us is important." She told him.

"Hani if you want some time to consideration. I will wait." Jihoo told her.

"No, I already waited too long- ten years. No more waitings." She smiled at him. Jihoo's smile widened.

"Now Miss. Hani Will you be my bride." He asked kneeling."Yes, I'll" She exclaimed in happiness.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 WEDDING PREPARATIONS**

 **Both Jihoo and Hani returned Yijung's studio holding hands. Every one clapped their hands and congratulates the couple.**

 **"Ok, then what are we going to do now?" Jandi asked them.**

 **"Let's starts the wedding preparation." Gaeul exclaimed.**

 **"I'll be the wedding planner." Junpyo told them.**

 **"No!" Woobin and Jaekyung yelled.**

 **"Why not?" Junpyo asked him.**

 **"I can't trust you? You will mess up everything." Jaekyung told him.**

 **"But unni, he is good at preparations and surprises. If you have any doubts. I and Junpyo together will be your wedding planner. You trust me. Right." Jandi told her.**

 **"Ok, I trust you Jandi." Jaekyung told her.**

 **Jandi picks her Tablet and starts to make the list.**

 **"Ok, First, Decoration. Any suggestion?" Jandi asked them.**

 **"White roses will be great as it symbolizes peaceful life and it will be good with the green background." Junpyo told them.**

 **"That would be great." Gaeul told them.**

 **"Then I'll call my assistance to contact the decorator." Junpyo told them and left them to make the call.**

 **"Next dress, we already have Woobin and Jaekyung's dress, now we have to prepare for Hani and Jihoo's dress." Jandi told them.**

 **"Jandi do you forget, I am a designer. I have a lot of new collection in my store. You guys just come with me and choose your favorite." Jaeyung told them.**

 **"Thank you Unni." Hani thanked her.**

 **Junpyo joined the group after finishing his call.**

 **"I told them to decorate the garden with white roses and purple cloths, it will also looks good together. They will start the decoration at Six in the morening." Junpyo told them.**

 **"Next, Food." Jandi told them.**

 **"How about we will order at the porridge shop where you guys went to work. He also worked in blue house. And one of my grandpa's favorite chef." Jihoo suggested.**

 **"Wow. That would be nice." Jaekyung said.**

 **"But the dishes ." Hani asked them.**

 **"How about traditional Korean buffet." Yijung suggested.**

 **"That will be good." Jaekyung told them.**

 **"Ok then I'll call our master to order. He will be so please to cook at Jihoo Oppa's wedding." Gaeul told them.**

 **"Master" Gaeul told on the line.**

 **"Yes Gaeul yang I know you are going to call me, and you got back your happiness right. You are going to ask me something. Right." He told.**

 **Yijung narrowed his eyes.**

 **"Yes, master, I called you to ask you something. You will be happy to do." Gaeul told him.**

 **"What is it Gaeul." He asked her.**

 **"Tomorrow is Jihoo Oppa's wedding, you have to take incharge for the food, there would be nearly 30 people in the wedding." She told him.**

 **"Gaeul are you serious but that old man didn't tell me. I even met him this afternoon." He asked her.**

 **"He didn't know the news yet, it is a surprise wedding. Ok now tell me would you take the charge." Gaeul asked him.**

 **"It's my pleasure Gaeul. But what about the menu." He asked her.**

 **"Traditional Korean buffet."She told him.**

 **"And Hyung you are also invited to the wedding." Jihoo told him.**

 **"Thank you Jihoo, and congratulations." He told them.**

 **"Master, the venue is Song mansion. You have to complete your work before the noon." Gaeul told him.**

 **"I will. And Gaeul are you got your happiness." He asked her.**

 **"Yes I got. Ok. I'm going to hung up we have a lot to prepare. Bye master." She told him.**

 **"Bye Gaeul." He told her.**

 **"Gaeul how did he know you are going to call him? What about got back your happiness?" Yijung asked her.**

 **Gaeul and Jandi exchanged looks and burst into laughter.**

 **"What's funny in my questions." He yelled at them.**

 **"He has some power in predicting he even predicted our life's important turning point like, the swimming competition, the tour to south sea, the tour to New Caledonia, Junpyo and your return, Yijung's accident, he even sure about you are safe. And he knew that you are back that's why he asked her that question. And here you are jealous. The Great SOYIJUNG is jealous over a cook." Jandi told him and burst into laughter. The gang joined her.**

 **"Ok enough of that get into the work" Yijung told them.**

 **"Next, we want a Priest," Jandi told them.**

 **"I already arranged a priest." Junpyo told them.**

 **"How?" Jandi asked him.** **"When I went to call my PA, and it strikes my mind that we want a priest, so I told him to arrange a priest." Junpyo told them.**

 **"Good." Jandi told him.** " **Then what we left." Gaeul asked them.**

 **"I think you guys missed the guest list." Yijung told them.**

 **"Yes, about the guest list, We will just call our family. I think they didn't have any work for tomorrow, as it is Sunday. So who is going to call and invite the guests" Jandi asked them.**

 **"I think it would be reasonable as the brides and the grooms should invite the guests." Yijung told them.**

 **"Ok, who will be the first we are going to invite." Woobin asked them.**

 **"We always invite the elders first." Gaeul told them.**

 **"As speaking of elders, Jihoo's grandpa is the oldest in our family." Woobin told him. They all agreed.**

 **Woobin called Grandpa.**

 **"Hello, Grandpa" Woobin greeted the old man and put the phone on speaker.**

 **"Hello Woobinnh. We just speak over the video call. What happened? Now." Grandpa asked him.**

 **"That is grandpa we …. Are, Jihoo and me….." Woobin was shuttering.**

" **Yah. You are waste. Grandpa, its Junpyo, you have to come to Song mansion, tomorrow after noon for my two friends wedding." Junpyo blurted out. All the other guys just stared at him with shocking expression.**

" **Junpyo, what are you blabbering your two friends weddings?" Grandpa asked Junpyo.**

" **Grandpa, I'm not blabbering, Woobin and Jaekyung and Jihoo and Hani are planned to getting married tomorrow, we want you to attend the wedding, so we call you to invite you." Junpyo told him.**

" **Yah! Junpyo Are you serious? Give the phone to Woobin." Grandpa told him.**

" **Grandpa, we are on the speaker just ask him by yourself." Junpyo told him.**

" **Woobin, is it true what is Junpyo blabbering?" Grandpa asked him.**

" **Yes grandpa, Tomorrow is valentine day and even Yijung is also here, so it could be good as our wedding day would be special." Woobin told him.**

" **Ok. Congratulations. And were is Jihoo? Jihoo." Grandpa called him.**

" **Yes grandpa." Jihoo answered.**

" **Finally you achieved something in your life. And don't make her cry. Congratulations." Grandpa told them.**

" **Grandpa are you angry at me, I didn't discuss the marriage preparation with you. You may have big plans for my weddings." Jihoo told him.**

" **I had some plans, but it's ok, if you guys happy, that's enough for me, so tomorrow Double wedding." Grandpa asked.**

 **"Double wedding to whom?" they heard another voice on the line.**

 **"Jihoo and Woobin planned a double wedding tomorrow." Grandpa told that person whoever it may.**

 **"What?" they heard the same voice.**

 **"Grandpa, what are you doing, it's a surprise and secret wedding: but you are already trumpeting the secret. Whom you are talking with" Jihoo asked his grandfather.**

 **They heard grandpa's laughter.**

 **"I think, this person should know about your wedding. That's why I told him. He is now shell shock." Grandpa told him.**

 **"Grandpa! who is that you are talking about?" Jihoo asked.**

 **"He is your future father in law." Grandpa told him.**

 **"Uncle" Jihoo uttered.**

 **"Dad" Hani gasped. Everyone is now shocked.**

 **"Yes. It's me." Mr. Oh told them.**

" **Uncle, I'm sorry, I didn't ask your permission." Jihoo told him but cut off by Mr. Oh.**

" **Jihoo I already gave my blessings to both of you, so don't feel guilty and congratulations." Mr. Oh told them.**

" **Dad I'm sorry." Hani apologized.**

" **Hani I'm happy for you. Don't cry. Fighting." Mr. Oh told them. Then they heard a loud voice.**

" **Grandpa where are you? Aren't you at the home" Jihoo asked him.**

" **No, Jihoo, I'm at a party. Ok bye. I have to join the party. Bye." With that he cut the call.**

" **Next JaeKyuns's parents." Jandi told them.**

" **I think I'll invite them as persons" Jaekyung told them.**

" **That's a good idea. I'll accompany you." Woobin told them.**

" **Next Woobin Sunbae's parents." Jandi told them.**

" **We will tell them." Woobin told them.**

" **Next, Junpyo's parents." Jandi told them.**

" **I'm calling my parents." Junpyo dialed a number.**

" **I'm scared of your mother." Woobin told him.**

" **She is not that terrible now." Junpyo told them.**

 **The phone was attended by Junpyo's father.**

" **Hello. Junpyo, we are at a party. Can we speak at morning." Junpyo's father asked them.**

" **Hello uncle, its Woobin, Junpyo's friend. How are you uncle." Woobin asked him.**

" **Song woobin, am I right," he asked.**

" **Yes uncle." Woobin answered him.**

" **So how are you." He asked him.**

" **Fine Uncle." Woobin told him.**

" **Then what's the matter? It's really been untime anything important?" He asked him.**

" **Uncle I called you to invite you for my wedding." Woobin told him.**

" **Your wedding? Your father didn't tell me about this?" Jupyo's father asked him.**

" **He didn't know himself the news, it's a surprise. We are going to inform him. It's F4's idea to celebrate valentines day as me and Jihoo planned a double wedding tomorrow." He told him.**

" **Wow not bad. Great idea. Your dad was worried about your delay in marriage. He will be happy. Congratulations to both of you guys." He told him.**

" **Thank you uncle" Woobin thanked him.**

" **Yeh you didn't told the venue. Did you guys want us to do research to find out the venue." He asked him.**

" **Sorry uncle, venue is tomorrow afternoon at Song mansion." Woobin told him.**

" **Ok bye and congratulations for both couples." Mr. Gu told them.**

" **And next" Jandi asked.**

" **Yijung's family." Junpyo told them.**

" **I think there is no need for inviting them." Yijung told them.**

" **Why?" Gaeul asked him.**

" **My dad and mother, they…." Yijung trailed his sentences.**

" **Yijung I forget to tell you, Your Dad and Mom were in good terms. He even took great care of your mom. He even left his old self." Gaeul told him.**

" **But How?" Yijung asked her.**

" **When he heard about your fake death, he just lost his strength. He loves you Yijung. He just pretends to hate you to make you to hate him. He didn't wants you become like him, that's why he stays away from you. But he has really a good heart. He become a casanova because he left his chance at love. But now he was regretting for his behavior." Gaeul told him.**

 **Yijung stared at her.**

" **That is true, Yijung, He is changed, he even treats us good." Woobin told him.**

" **How did you guys know about him." Yijung asked them.**

" **We used to visit Aunt, she want us to meet her and asks about you. She is also regretting because she failed to do her responsibility as a mother." Woobin told them.**

" **Are you saying the truth?" Yijung asked them.**

" **Yes Sunbae, Do you know, Your father, Woobin Oppa's father, Junpyo Oppa's father and Jihoo Oppa's father were also friends like you. But everything changed once they left the school as their ways separated. And now they are back together as everyone got rest." Gaeul told him.**

" **A lot of things happened behind my absent." Yijung told them.**

" **Ok, now I'm going to call Uncle So. I also want to thank him." Jihoo told them.**

" **Why are you going to thank him?" Yijung asked him.**

" **Yeh he is the one who gave you to us. Just kidding. He gave me something precious at my last visit, which really amused me." Jihoo told them and showed them a photograph.**

 **It is a photograph of the F4's fathers. They were really like the F4.**

" **Wow. Is it really them." Yijung asked him.**

" **Yes." Jihoo told him.**

" **They are just look like you guys." Jaekyung told them.**

" **How did you get this" Yijung asked him.**

" **He is very close to your dad and mom as he frequently went to mom's check up." Gaeul told him.**

" **And he even told me a lot of my father's pranks in school." Jihoo told him.**

 **The F4 smiled.**

 **Jihoo called Mr. So.**

" **Hello Uncle." Jihoo said on the line.**

" **Hello Jihoo, How are you?" Mr. So asked him.**

" **I'm fine uncle. How are you and Aunty?" Jihoo asked him.**

" **So do you want any advise to pursue Hani or do you want another story about your father." Mr. So asked him.**

" **No Uncle, I called you to invite you for our marriage?" Jihoo told him.**

" **Marriage invitation, at this hour?" He asked him.**

" **Yes Uncle me and Woobin are planned to tie our knots tomorrow." Jihoo told him.**

" **You guys didn't tell me before that you were Gays" asked him.**

" **What? Gay? Uncle it's not what you are thinking," Woobin told him. But the others burst into laughter.**

" **But Jihoo told me you guys are getting married." Mr. So asked him. Actually he knew that they are not gay. But as a father of Yijung, he hardly leaves a chance to tease the others.**

" **Uncle don't make fun of us, I mean tomorrow we have a double wedding. Me and Hani and Woobin and Jaekyung." He told him.**

" **Wow finally I'm relived from Mr. Song and Mr. Ha's blabbering about your marriage." He told them.**

" **Who is that?" They heard Mrs. So's voice. Yijung was stunned when he heard his mother's voice.**

" **It's Jihoo, he is going to get married tomorrow, with his friend Woobin, a double wedding." told her. And put is phone on speaker.**

" **Jihoo, your Aunt wants to talk to you." Mr. So told him.**

" **Hai Aunty, How are you?" He asked her and eyed Yijung asking permission to reveal his return. But yijung denied his offer.**

" **Congratulation to you Jihoo. I'm very happy for you." Mrs. So told him.**

" **Aunty did you take your medicine? Your voice seemed dull." Jihoo asked her.**

" **I took it, it's just I was worried about Gaeul." She told him.**

" **Don't worry Aunty, Everything will be ok. Uncle and Auntie you both have to come to our wedding, tomorrow afternoon at Song mansion. And I'll send you a special gift tomorrow." Jihoo told him and smirked at Yijung.**

" **We are supposed to give you the gift." Mrs. So told him.**

" **But once you will see my gift you won't give me back, it is most precious thing." Jihoo told them.**

" **Precious thing, I'm not craves for precious things, we already lost our precious thing in our life." Mrs. So told him.**

" **But I bet you are going to love it, and Uncle once you will see the gift, you will ready to give me your entire collection of tea set as a return gift." Jihoo told me.**

" **Ok, I'm on, Make a real bet." Mr. So told him.**

 **Every one eyed at Yijung, he just smiled at them as he recalled how he always makes bets and bribes. His father really sounds like him.**

" **If you won I'll give you Egyptian clay." Jihoo told him.**

" **If you won I'll give you your father's Dairy." He told him.**

" **Then it's a deal. Ok uncle and Aunty Bye." Jihoo told him.**

" **Jihoo what are you going to give Yijung's father." Jaekyung asked him.**

" **Yijung" Jihoo told her.**

" **But how could you wrap him?" Hani asked him.**

" **I'm going to send this stupid to his house. Idiot." Jihoo told her.**

" **How could you be so sure about I'll cooperate with your plan Dr. Yoon?" Yijung asked him.**

" **So YiJung, I'm your friend, you have to help me with is, I want my father's dairy. Please." Jihoo asked him.**

" **No." Yijung told him.**

" **Yah Yijung you did weird things like dragging and babysitting a country pumpkin to help Junpyo. Then why are you not going to help me." Jihoo asked him.**

" **First, she is my country pumpkin, only I have the rights to call her like that, don't call her like that. And Junpyo gave me the ancient Japanese ware for return. What are you going to give me?" Yijung asked him.**

" **Are you bribing me?" Jihoo asked him.**

" **None comes for nothing" Yijung told him.**

" **Ok what do you want?" Jihoo asked him.**

" **Egyptian clay" Yijung smirked at him.**

" **Ok." Jihoo smiled at him.**

" **Inviting F4 family is done. Do you want to invite anyone who is so important, your friends, elders or someone who will kill you for not inviting them." Jandi asked them.**

" **Jandi thank you for your reminder. Next is Junhee noona." Woobin told her. He dialed Junhee's number.**

" **Hello, Noona. How are you?" Woobin told on the phone.**

" **Hello. Prince Song. You sound an emotional guy. It's didn't suits you. So what is this time? You Seem more polite, Are you on something. Did Junpyo made any mess again." Junhee asked him.**

" **No noona I didn't messed anything." Junpyo told her.**

" **Woobin is your phone on speaker. Is the gang are there." She asked her.**

" **Yes." Everyone said at a same time.**

" **What are you guys up to this time. Are you planning any parties or vacation." Junhee asked them.**

" **A double wedding." The gang chorused.**

" **What? A double wedding?" She asked them.**

" **Yes me and Jaekyung, Jihoo and Hani." Woobin told her.**

" **You guys are kidding. Right." She asked them.**

" **No noona, we are serious, and the wedding is tomorrow afternoon at Song mansion." Jihoo told her.**

" **But suddenly?" She asked him.**

" **Tomorrow is a perfect day as we have everything for wedding." Woobin told her.**

" **But last time, you told me you are waiting for someone, is that person came." She asked him.**

" **Yes. He came. His best man, his buddy" Yijung told her.**

" **Yijung, guys I heard Yijung's voice." She told them.**

" **Hi noona yes it's me." Yijung smiled.**

" **Yijung are you real? Were have you been? How are you? We were worried about you." She asked him.**

" **Wow. Wow. Wow. Noona, slow, I'm fine and healthy. For your other questions I'll answer you at the wedding. Love you noona." Yijung told her.**

" **You! Casanova. You never leave your sweet talks. Don't ever disappear like this. Gaeul, put a collar around his neck and tie him with your finger." She smiled.**

" **Ok Noona, we will see you at the venue, we have a lot of preparation to do. Ok bye." Junpyo told her.**

" **Ok guys bye, see you at the wedding." She told them.**

" **Next?" Jandi asked them.**

" **Jandi your parents." Jihoo told her.**

" **Is they really important at the wedding?" She asked them.**

" **How wouldn't they, they gave the Wonder girl to us." Woobin told her.**

" **I'll invite them." Junpyo told them. He dialed their number.**

" **Hello." Junpyo told.**

" **Hello who is this?" Jandi's brother asked on the other line.**

" **Kangsang it's Junpyo." He said.**

" **Hyung how are you?" Kangsang asked him in a cheerful tone.**

" **I'm fine, How is your mom and dad?" Junpyo asked him.**

" **They are fine hyung." Kangsang answered.**

" **I call you to invite your family to My friends wedding, I'll send you the venue to you. Ok. Say hi to mom and dad. Bye." Junpyo told him.**

" **Ok hyung. Bye." Kangsang told him.**

" **Then next?" Jandi asked them.**

" **My younger sister's parents." Jaekyung told them.**

" **It's ok Unni, they won't come. They are angry at me." Gaeul told them.**

" **Why are they angry?" Yijung asked her.**

" **Because of your disappearance and your fake death news. They want me to move on." Gaeul told him.**

" **What about we gave them a surprise?" Woobin suggests them.**

" **How?" Yijung asked them.**

" **Gaeul they make you cry right what about a revenge, you like revenge right." Woobin asked her.**

 **Woobin murmured something to Gaeul and yijung that brought them smile on their lips.**

" **What are you guys up to? You guys make naughty things when ever you three involved." Jandi asked them.**

 **Gaeul called her mother.**

" **Hello Mom." Gaeul asked her mom.**

" **Gaeul, How are you dear. Did your anger went off." She asked her.**

" **I'm fine mom. I'm sorry for angry at you." Gaeul told her in sad voice.**

" **It's ok dear. Don't be sad." Her mom told her.**

" **You are right mom I have to move on my life." She told her.**

" **So what are you going to do?" she asked her.**

" **Mom, I met someone. He is really a nice person mom. You and dad will love him." Gaeul told her while smiling at Yijung.**

" **What is name? Didn't he have any problem about your pregnancy?" she asked her.**

" **No mom, he really loves both of us. He will cherish us mom. No one is there to love me like him." she told her.**

" **I'm happy. Finally, you saw the reality." Mrs. Chu told her.**

" **Mom, I would like to introduce him to you and dad." Gaeul told them.**

" **We glad so when are we going to meet him." Mrs. Chu asked her.**

" **Mom tomorrow afternoon I'll send a car to pick you up, we are going to met at a wedding ceremony." Gaeul told her.**

" **Ok, Gaeul, bye, take care." told her.**

" **Ok Bye Mom." Gaeul cut the call. And smirked at them.**

" **Gaeul, it is not fair to fool them." Jandi told her.**

" **Yah! You don't know how I felt when ever they said about the fact of his death. They even frightened me." Gaeul told her.**

" **Jandi don't worry everything will be fine. They will forget every thing when they see Yijung and Gaeul together." Woobin assured her.**

" **And comes to the preparation, we still need Ring bearers and flower girls." Jandi told them.**

" **I have my two friends who will be perfect for the flower girls" Hani told them.**

" **Hani you call them and inform them, to come to Song mansion tomorrow morning, I'll arrange their dress." Jaekyung told them.**

" **For ring bearer, we have Kangsang" Junpyo told them.**

" **Ok next bridal make up." Jandi told them.**

" **Jandi I'll take care of it. I'll call my personal stylists for us. Gaeul do you want anyone?" Jaekyung asked her.**

" **No, I'm fine. I don't want none." Gaeul told them.**

" **Ok Jandi for you?" Jaekyung asked her.**

" **I'm fine unni, I didn't need anyone." Jandi told them.**

" **Ok, list checking,**

 **Decoration- done**

 **Priest-done**

 **Dress-done**

 **Ring-done**

 **Food-done**

 **Guest list-done.**

 **Ring bearer-done**

 **Flower girl-done**

 **Make up-done**

 **Wedding cake-, guys we need two wedding cakes." Jandi told them.**

" **Jandi don't worry, Yijung Sunbae is very good at presenting cakes." Gaeul told her.**

 **All laughed at Gaeul's commands as they recalled how Yijung gifted cake and flowers to Gaeul thinking that was her birthday, but it turned out wrong, as it was a lie by Jandi.**

" **Gaeul yang stop it already." Yijung told her.**

" **But the cake is very nice." Gaeul told him.**

" **Then it settled, Sunbae you are the responsible for the cake." Jandi told them.**

" **But flavours." Yijung asked them.**

" **I want Black forest." Jaekyung exclaimed.**

" **But I want Red velvet." Woobin told her.**

" **How about we have both in a single cake as two layers?" Yijung said.**

 **"Great, thank you Yijung." Jaekyung said.**

 **"Jihoo and Hani, what do you guys want?" Yijung asked them.**

 **"I think Jihoo Oppa will choose Vennila as it's color is white." Gaeul commented.**

 **Everyone laughed.**

" **Hani you choose." Jihoo told.**

" **Mmm….. Vennila or Strawberry." Hani told him.**

" **Then we have it both. Ok now I'll order it both" Yijung ordered the wedding cakes in his mobile and confirmed the order's delivery at 10 O'clock in the morning.**

" **Ok, everything is done except the wedding invitation for the brides parents." Jandi told them.**

" **Oh my god it's already 10 O'clock, It's time for us to take our leave. Jihoo and Hani, you guys come with us to finalize the dress." Jaekyung told them. Hani and Jihoo nodded their heads.**

" **Ok then, we also take our leave." Jandi told them.**

 **And everyone bid goodbye to Yijung and Gaeul, and left.**

" **Wow. I can't believe this, it's like just a happy dream. If it is a dream I don't want to wake up." Gaeul told yijung as they left alone in their heaven.**

" **And it's not dream." Yijung told her.**

" **Ok, I felt sleepy, we have a lot of work tomorrow, lets go to sleep." Gaeul told him.**

 **After a long time Gaeul had a carefree sleep in her husband's arms**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late updates**

 **here is another chapter**

 **REVENGE OR REPAYING?**

 **The birds are singing a sweet song, and thin races of the sun fell on Yijung's face as it tries to wake him up. He slowly opens his eyes only welcomed by his beautiful wife's face as she is still sleeping in his protective arms. He just admired her beauty, actually she is always beautiful but now as a pregnet lady she has a unique glory in her face.**

 **When he watches his wife's features he hears some mumbling sounds which comes from his wife.**

 **She is just calling his name in her sleep; he just laughs at her, and pokes her arm to wake her.**

 **"Gaeulyang wake up." Yijung called her name.**

 **She slowly opens her eyes which met her husband's eyes; she smiles at him. He also smiles at her. She just stared at him for a minute.**

 **"Good moring Jagia" Yijung greets her with a peck on her forehead.**

 **"I'm having a good dream. I don't want to wake up from this dream, Sunbea." Gaeul told him.**

 **"You have to wake up if not we'll be late to the wedding, monkey and the Don Juan will fry us. You can continue your sweet dream and sleep after attending the wedding. " Yijung told her.**

 **"WEDDING. Yes we must on time." Gaeul told him.**

 **"Now wake up it's already 8'O clock."**

 **Suddenly his phone rings. He took his phone.**

 **"Who is it?" Gaeul asked him.**

 **"Jihoo," Yijung told her and answers the call.**

 **"Hello! Good morning." Yijung said.**

 **"Good morning" the other F4 members greeted him.**

 **"So what's the matter why are you calling? Is anything serious. " Yijung asked them.**

 **"Yijung, didn't you ready yet? You will be late?" Jihoo asked him.**

 **"Yah! Jihoo, why are you yelling at me? I won't be late? because the wedding will be after 3'o clock." Yijung told him.**

 **"Yijung I'm not speaking about wedding." Jihoo told him.**

 **"Then what are you talking about?" Yijung asked him.**

 **"Yijung did you forget about our bribe?" Jihoo asked him.**

 **"What bribe? I have been bribed a lot nowadays." Yijung told himself.**

 **"Yijung you have to meet aunty So, remember, the Egyptian clay." Jihoo told him.**

 **Yijung was stunned at his friend's words. He didn't say anything.**

 **"Yijung are you there." Jihoo asked him.**

 **"Yijung. Yijung." Jihoo called his attention.**

 **Gaeul saw his husbands baffled expression, she took the phone from him and speaks to Jihoo.**

 **"Mmm, Jihoo Oppa what are you saying?" Yijung asked him.**

 **"Gaeul please take him to aunty. She will be happy. And I also want to my father's diary." Jihoo told her.**

 **"Sunbae, are you sure? Yijung's sudden appearance will not make her any complication in her condition." Gaeul asked him.**

 **"No, Gaeul it would improve her condition." Jihoo told her.**

 **"I wish all is well" Gaeul told him.**

 **"Then, Mrs. So do you deliver the casanova to his mother." Jihoo asked her.**

 **"I'll Oppa. And he is a reformed Casanova. Got it." Gaeul warned him.**

 **"I'm sorry . Please deliver Ex. Casanova to So mansion. Is it ok for you ." Jihoo teased her.**

 **"Yah. Oppa don't make fun of me." Gaeul told him.**

 **"Ok I have lot of work. So bye." With that he cut the call.**

 **Gaeul looked at her husband and he didn't in the world. Gaeul nudged him to get him to the reality.**

 **"Sunbae come to earth." Gaeul told him.**

 **"Mmm." Yijung answered her.**

 **"Sunbae we have to get ready. We are going to So mansion." Gaeul told him.**

 **"Gaeul what would happen if I met Mom? How could she take this? What if her health would become worse." Yijung told her.**

 **"Sunbae, Jihoo oppa told me, it will not affect her. Even it will help her to recover." Gaeul consoles him.**

 **"Are you sure?" Yijung asked her.**

 **"I'm sure. Now get up we have to ready. I'm going to make coffee for us." Gaeul told him, and went to kitchen and yijung followed her.**

 **They had coffee. And took bath. They are now getting ready.**

 **"Gaeul yang may I ask you something?" Yijung asked her looking his own image.**

 **"Mmm."**

" **Do you really not like my long hair." Yijung asked her.**

 **"I like your long hair Sunbae, but I love my old Yijung a lot." Gaeul told him.**

 **"What? now don't you love me?" Yijung asked her.**

 **"Sunbae?" Gaeul asked him.**

 **"I'm just kidding." Yijung told her.**

 **"You are making fun of me. Now you have to pay for this." With that Gaeul grabbed his hand and dragged him with her.**

 **Gaeul dragged him out of their house. He didn't tie his hair well so he can't view clearly. She pushed him into their orange car's passenger's seat and she went to the driver seat.**

 **"Gaeul yang what are you doing? Why are you dragging me like this?" Yijung asked her.**

 **"Don't worry I won't kidnap you. It's your karma. How many times you dragged me? 1. from the porridge shop, new Caledonia the street, make over, that club, pretended date, search Jandi… yah I could not count" Gaeul told him.**

 **"I'm sorry. But you loved those dragging." Yijung smirked.**

 **"That's why I'm giving that happiness to you?" Gaeul told him.**

 **Gaeul parked the car in front of a shopping mall and gets out from the car and went to the other side and dragged Yijung from his seat.**

 **"Gaeul yang, What are we doing here? Are not we going to So mansion." Yijung asked her.**

 **"We are going to, but before that I have to give you something." Gaeul told him, and dragged him into the mall.**

 **He was stared at her when they stand in front of a saloon.**

 **"What are we doing here." Yijung asked her.**

 **"Sunbae today I'm going to give you something." Gaeul told him.**

 **"Gaeul yang it's a saloon what are you going to buy in saloon." Yijung laughed at her.**

 **"Who said I'm going to buy something in this saloon." Gaeul asked him.**

 **"Didn't you said you are going to give me something. Then?" told her.**

 **"Actually, today I'm going to give you a make over." Gaeul told him.**

 **Yijung smirked at her and ruffled her hair.**

 **"It looks like a revenge to me." Yijung told her.**

 **"Revenge? You can put it like that. But actually I'm repaying my depts." Gaeul told him.**

 **"Gaeul I'm the one who indepted to you." Yijung told her.**

 **"Ok, lets stops our conversation, I think we have to move quickly." With that Gaeul pushed him into saloon and instructed the workers, and finally all the works which were given by Gaeul has been done. And finally Yijung was released from the workers grips and went to Gaeul. Gaeul just admired his handsome feature. He is back, her Yijung Sunbae is back from that long hair which really hides his features.**

 **"Are you satisfied now" Yijung asked her.**

 **"No" Gaeul told him.**

 **"No?" Yijung asked her.**

 **"Yes, I'm not satisfied." Gaeul told him.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Yes, there is one thing, which is missing." Gaeul told him.**

 **"What is missing?" Yijung asked her.**

 **"This" Gaeul gave him a bag.**

 **"Just go and come back as my Sunbae." Gaeul pushed him into a trail room.**

 **Then he looked the thing which was given by Gaeul. It is actually a new designing suit. Yijung just smiled how they are twisted the place as he remembered the time when he was the person one who pushed her into the trail room now all is changed.**

 **He emerged from the trail room with his new suit. Gaeul was just stared at him. Yijung waved his hand to get her attention. But she didn't come out from her reverie. He made a cough.**

 **"Mmm, Gaeul yang I know I'm very handsome, don't you think it is too much, after acquaintance with me for seven years, you are still baffled over my handsome face." Yijung asked her.**

 **"Don't you think I have the rights to stare at you after all I'm Mrs. So." Gaeul pinched him.**

 **Just then Gaeul's phone rang indicating Jihoo's call.**

 **"Sunbae we have to go, Sunbae is calling us." Gaeul told him.**

 **"Ok, lets go." Yijung told her.**

 **With holding hands Yijung and Gaeul went to their car.**

 **"Now it's my turn, I missed my car." Yijung grabbed the keys from Gaeul and went to the driver seat leaving Gaeul to take the passenger's seat. With the smiling faces they take their car on the way to So mansion.**


	19. Chapter 19

**SCANDAL AND SURPRICE**

 **In So mansion Mr & Mrs. So were watching TV. Then they saw there is breaking news in it. **

**"Good morning viewers. Is the Woo Sung museum's CEO is engaged. Is a wife's determination was defeated or she accepted the fate or the truth." The news anchor told these things in an amusing manner.**

 **"What are they saying about CEO of Woo Sung museum" asked her husband.**

 **"I don't know I think they are spreading some fake news." Mr. So told her.**

 **"Some people would think that it's all framed news. No look at these pictures." With that the anchor showed some pictures of Gaeul and a man whose face is not clearly visible.**

 **"These pictures were taken by our reporter in this morning where a man was dragged by from her house. And if you guys took a look at face, she seems very happy. Our reporter followed them. And they are end up in a mall. After a long time we could see her smiling face. Did she forget about her husband? who is that man? Is this person is her lover? Did she accept her husband's death which was denied by her? If he is her lover, did she continue her job as CEO? And what about the baby? Is she will left the baby and the museum to led a new life? And what is going to happen to the museum." turned off the TV.**

 **"Did Gaeul really leave us." asked him.**

 **"You also wanted this right." told her.**

 **"But the baby, is that guy will accept the baby or not." asked him.**

 **"I don't know, but what ever it will be we have to respect their decision." told her.**

 **Their conversation was interrupted by a maid.**

 **"Mr & Mrs. So young madam So is waiting for you." The maid announced.**

 **"Is she here to clarify the news." Mrs. So asked.**

 **"I don't know? Come we have to go." told her.**

 **Both of them went to the living room to meet Gaeul.**

" **Good morning Omma and Appa" Gaeul greeted her in laws with a big smile on her face.**

" **Good morning Gaeul, what brings you here." answered her.**

" **Don't you know she is here to announce her engagement?" told him in a small voice.**

" **Omma what did you say?" Gaeul asked them in a questioning eye as she didn't hear anything clearly.**

" **Nothing Gaeul, it's just.. nothing important. Did you watch breaking news" told him.**

" **Is anything wrong? About museum?" Gaeul asked him.**

" **No everything is fine. So tell me what brings you here." diverted the conversation.**

" **Oh! I'm here to deliver 's presents." Gaeul smiled at them.**

 **But she didn't receive any kind of excitement or happiness on their faces.**

" **Appa is everything ok. You both seem not excited to have that present." Gaeul asked them.**

" **No, it just we remembered Jihoo's father and mother." told her with a smile which clearly showed his ill performance.**

" **Ok, everything will be fine. Now it's time to presenting the gift. Ok are you ready?" Gaeul asked them.**

 **They just nodded their head.**

" **You may come in" Gaeul called.**

" **Jihoo oppa's gift. Most precious thing in the world." Gaeul told them.**

 **Opening the living room's door Yijung entered into the living room. Yijung took some steps and stand beside Gaeul and took her hand to gain some support. Both the So's just stared at him, they didn't come out from the shock. Yijung awkwardly smiled at them.**

 **'s eyes filled with tears. She slowly came to him and just touched his cheek.**

" **Jung ah! It is really you. You are alive." asked Yijung.**

" **Yeh! It's really me Omma." Yijung told his mother with the same feeling what she felt that time.**

 **suddenly hugged him and sobbed.**

 **just watched his son and his wife's reunion.**

 **When they broke the hug, went to Gaeul, Yijung went to hug his father. His father was surprised as Yijung always hated him.**

" **Thank you Aboji. And I'm sorry, I could not understand your feelings." Yijung told him.**

" **I'm the one who is in the position to apologize. I'm sorry I didn't fulfill my duty as your father. You suffered a lot because of me. I'm sorry. And why are you thanking me?" told Yijung.**

" **For taking care of Omma." Yijung told him.**

" **I did my duty." told him.**

" **Ok, now stop it all the apologizing things. Past is past. We already cried a lot last past months, it is the time to celebrate the happiness." Gaeul suggested them.**

 **All of them laughed.**

" **Gaeul you are amazing. Your determination and love only retuned yijung. Thank you for coming to our life and making our life colorful and gleeful." hugged Gaeul.**

 **Just then Gaeul's stomach growled indicating her hungry stomach, every one stared at Gaeul.**

" **It's not me, my baby didn't have anything since this morning except a coffee." Gaeul told them.**

 **All of them laughed at her.**

 **Yijung ruffled her hair.**

" **You didn't change, you are really the same Country pumpkin I met years ago, my cute country pumpkin." Yijung told her.**

" **Yah. Sunbae it's not me it's your son who is hungry and just cried for food." Gaeul mocked him.**

" **You can fight later come have some break fast first. My grandson and daughter in law are hungry." suggests them.**

" **Yijung since you are here, you have to take care of her. You are going to be a father so be responsible father and a lovable husband. Don't follow my example. If you hurt her I will hurt you." told him.**

" **I won't, I will try my level best to be a good father and a husband." Yijung promised his father.**

 **All of them went to dining table and starts their break fast.**

 **During the break fast they asked yijung about what happened to him and he told the whole story to them.**

 **"So, you are the one Gaeul dragged this morning." asked them.**

 **"Appa how did you know about that?" Gaeul asked him.**

 **"Aboji are you appointed someone to tail her." Yijung asked his father.**

 **"No." he answered.**

 **"Then how did you know about that" Yijung asked him.**

 **"Do you really want to know about?" asked him.**

 **"Yes" Yijung told him.**

 **switched on the TV and they watched the news.**

 **"How could they spread the rumors like that? My name, my faith they are just making fun of my feelings. Don't they have anything apart from me to entertain the viewers. Now what is going to happen to the Museum?" Gaeul cried.**

 **"Gaeul relax. Relax. Don't lose your composure. It's not good for the baby." consoled her.**

 **"Gaeul yang be cool. Look at me nothing is going to happen. They always like that. Don't you remember our engagement news how it become viral and lie down, like that it will also lie down easily. And for your faith and belief I'm the one who should have concern. Then why are you crying like a baby. You are now Yijung, so be strong. And concerning about the Museum now I'm here so I'll take care of it." He consoled her.**

 **They stayed like that for some moments, then suddenly Yijung laughed.**

 **"Sunbae are you making fun of me." Gaeul asked him.**

 **"No Gaeul yang, I just curious how they would react if they knew that man was me not another lover of you. I think they would be disappointed to have me as your lover as they wouldn't get anymore spicy news." Yijung told her. All of them laughed at Yijung's words.**


	20. Chapter 20

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **I THINK I WOULD FINISH THIS STORY SOON**

 **IT IS REACHING ITS CLIMAX**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORTS**

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **NERVOUSNESS**

" **Sunbae are you making fun of me." Gaeul asked him.**

" **No Gaeul yang, I'm just curious how they would react if they knew that man was me not another lover of your's. I think they would be disappointed to have me as your lover as they wouldn't get anymore spicy news." Yijung told her. All of them laughed at Yijung's words.**

 **Their happy time has been interrupted by the ring tone of Gaeul and Yijung, Gaeul saw Jaekyung's name on the screen and meanwhile Yijung mobile screen indicates Woobin's calling.**

" **Hello, Gaeul, where are you?" Jae told her. Her tension was evident in her voice.**

" **Unni what happen?" Gaeul told her.**

" **Yah, I'm dying with nervousness, why are not you guys come here yet. You can take your time after my wedding. come quick. I don't think I can do it. " Jae told her.**

" **Unni calm down, everything will be ok. We are coming so don't worry." Gaeul told her.**

" **Make it fast. I'm very afraid." Jae told her.**

" **Ok unni." Gaeul told her.**

 **Meanwhile Woobin also begging Yijung to come quickly to his house because he is also afraid. Gaeul and Yijung just looked at Mrs. So with an apologetical look.**

" **Mom it's Woobin, and we have to go, the brides and the grooms need us. and you guys are coming right." Yijung told his parents.**

" **Yes, but an hour later." told him.**

" **Ok, omma and appa bye see you soon." Yijung told him.**

" **Yijung be careful. Take care." told him.**

" **Ok mom bye." With that the soul couple left the So mansion in order to reach Woobin's house.**

 **They reached Woobin's house in ten minutes and finds Woobin at the parking. When Yijung comeout from his car Woobin just went to him and hugged him. Yijung and Gaeul were surprised by his action.**

" **Yah Woobin what happen? why are you hugging me?" Yijung asked him.**

" **I don't know bro, but I'm afraid" Woobin told him.**

 **Gaeul and Yijung burst into laughter.**

" **Yah I'm here dying with nervousness, you guys are laughing." Woobin told them.**

" **Sorry bro, it's an epic, the Don Juan is afraid." Yijung told him.**

" **Sorry oppa. Im going to Unni, Sunbae take care of oppa." Gaeul told Yijung and went into the house.**

" **Yijung how could you make it bro." Woobin told him.**

" **Woobin just relax. Nothing to worry. Just think about Monkey,, sorry Jaekyung and your happy memories and you can make it bro, so are you feeling better." Yijung told him.**

" **Yeh, better, thanks bro." Woobin told him.**

" **It's ok bro, its normal to feel nervous about marriage." Yijung told him.**

" **I know but …..you know…"Woobin told him.**

" **Didn't Junpyo and Jihoo give you any advise." Yijung asked him.**

" **Them. Junpyo is busy by taking care of Jandi and preparation as you know Jandi is pregnant. He just went to the room and say hai and went to Jandi." Woobin told him.**

" **What about Jihoo?"Yijung asked him.**

" **Don't you know he is also a groom. But I didn't saw his nervousness, as usual he is sleeping on the couch so I think he is normal." Woobin told him.**

" **So how long are we going to stand here. Don't you invite me into the house. My legs are giving me pain because of the coma." Yijung told him.**

" **Sorry bro come." Woobin told went into the house.**

 **Meanwhile Gaeul went into Jaekyung's room.**

" **Unni….. wow you look beautiful" Gaeul complimented her.**

" **Yah. Gaeul you forget me, why are you so late, I think its all because of Yijung." Jae told her.**

" **Unni, he is not at fault. And we have few hours for the ceremony to start so why are you acting like this." Gaeul told her.**

" **I don't know what I'm feelling now. To tell you the truth I'm scared. What if I couldn't be a good match for Woobin? What if he found another girl who is better than me…." Jae told her.**

" **Unni….. relax. Breath in and breath out. Just listen. You guys are match made in heaven didn't I already said that you guys are soulmate and Woobin oppa loves you a lot. And no one is there in the world who could have the personality to control the Don Juan. So don't worry." Gaeul told her.**

" **Hello, Unni." Hani entered the room in her wedding gown.**

" **Wow, Hani you also look beautiful. And Jaekyung unni you did a good job. I think both Woobin and Jihoo oppa will be stunned when they see you guys and I think they will forget their vows by smitten by your beauty." Gaeul told them.**

" **Yah don't make fun of us." Jae warned her.**

" **No unni. It's true. Your designing is beautiful." Gaeul told her.**

" **I just got something. Yah why didn't you wear the dress which I send to you?" Jae told her.**

" **What? you send dress to me." Gaeul asked her.**

" **Didn't you get your dress. Binnah said his men will send the dress to your house?" Jaekyung told her.**

" **No unni I didn't get anything." Gaeul told her.**

" **Give me a minute." Jae told her and dialed a number in her mobile. After finishing the call she came to Hani and Gaeul and sat at the sofa and took a long breath.**

" **What happen Unni?" Gaeul asked her.**

" **I'm sorry Gaeul I send the dresses for you and Yijung by Chan but he has been standing before your house since 10'O clock and could not find you? where have you been guys? now he is coming here." Jae told her.**

" **We went to meet omma and appa so we are not at home." Gaeul told her.**

" **Why its very difficult to arrange a wedding with out any problems." Jae told her.**

" **Don't be a pessimistic. So now tell me how did your parents reacts to your announcement I want to know." Gaeul asked her to divert the pessimistic thoughts of Jaekyung. Jaekyung started to narrate the incident.**

 **Flashback**

 **After saying farewell to everyone Jihoo , Woobin, Jaekyung and Hani went to Jaekyung house.**

" **What if they are sleeping?" Hani asked them.**

" **No, they won't sleep until they saw my face." Jaekyung told them.**

 **They entered the house, as Jaekyung words her parents watching TV in the living room.**

" **Hai Mom, Hai dad" Jaekyung greeted them as she got their attention.**

" **Jae! You came. Oh Woobin and Jihoo you are also here. You also brought a girl? Who is she?" Mr. Ha asked.**

" **Oh she is Oh Hani, Jihoo's fiancée." Jaekyung told them.**

" **Jihoo, is it true?" Mr. Ha asked him.**

" **Yes! Uncle we are here to invite you to our wedding. We are getting married tomorrow; you have to come to my wedding." Jihoo told them.**

" **Tomorrow, Wedding, congratulation. You both look good together." Mr. Ha told them.**

" **Yes you both are pretty. Jae and Woobin just look at them, they are getting married, how long we are going to wait for your wedding?" Mrs. Ha asked them.**

" **Mom and Dad you guys want me to getting married soon right?" Jaekyung asked them.**

" **Yes." Mrs. Ha asked them.**

" **If I told you I want a simple wedding, without inviting big business magnets, without any extravagant will you accept it?" Jaekyung asked them.**

" **Jae we are no longer the same people as we have been back, you guys taught us the real value of the life. It is your life, your wedding, you can have the rights to choose how you want your wedding." Mr. Ha told them.**

" **So, you don't have any problems, if we marry tomorrow." Jaekyung told them.**

" **What? tomorrow?" Mr &Mrs. Ha asked them.**

" **Yes, we planned a double wedding at Song mansion tomorrow." Jaekyung told them.**

" **What about the preparation?" Mr. Ha asked them.**

" **They already taking care of it. We just need your blessings." Woobin told them.**

" **Ok then, I don't have any choice, Congratulations." Mr. Ha told them.**

 **Mrs. Ha hugged Jaekyung and congratulated her.**

" **Ok, mom, we have to select our wedding dress, so we are going to my designing studio." Jaekyung told her.**

 **Four of them went to Jaekyung's studio which was situated at the back of the house. Jae kyung lead them to her designing collection.**

" **Hani you can choose one from these." Jae told Hani.**

" **Unni these are really beautiful." Hani told her.**

" **Ok now select your favorite." Jae told her.**

 **The Yoon couple selected their outfits for their wedding, and left Jae's house.**

" **Ok, now we have to send the dresses for others" Jae told Woobin.**

" **My men will deliver it at the morning so don't worry. Just give them the addresses." Woobin told her.**

 **Jaekyung gave the dresses to woobin.**

" **Aunti…." Woobin started hi sconversation with Mrs. Ha**

" **Woobin, call me omma you are going to be my son in law tomorrow." She told him.**

" **Ok Aun… sorry Omma, can you send Jae to my house. I want to inform about this marriage to my parents and I need her support, and you guys already know they love her more than me so if she accompanied me I wont be experience their wreath. Please.." Woobin asked them.**

" **Mmmm.. Ok. She is going to be yours eventually." told him.**

" **thank you unc…"**

" **Woobin….." Mrs. Ha warned him.**

" **Thank you appa. See you tomorrow. Good night." Woobin told him.**

" **Take care" both Ha's bid farewell to them.**

 **And I left my house.**

 **End of the flash back**

" **Thus ends with the happy note." Jaekyung ended the flashback.**


	21. Chapter 21

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Yijung and Gaeul changed into the new dresses which has been designed by Jaekyung. Just then someone gave a grand entry in the brides room.**

" **Hello, beauties, did you miss me." That person asked them.**

" **Jun hee nona." Everyone said at the same time.**

" **You guys are stunning, my brothers will surely faint." She joked them.**

" **Thanks nona. And don't worry for your brothers. They already fell for our spells." Jaekyung told her.**

 **And everyone laughed.**

" **Gaeul, congrats, your faith never went vain. So where is your new boyfriend?" she asked her.**

" **New boyfriend?" The other two girls asked her.**

" **Don't you guys really know, its already on the internet. That's the most sensational news across the country." She told them, and showed them the videos.**

" **Oh, these reporters and their assumption." Gaeul gave a sigh.**

" **So now tell me where is your new boyfriend?" she asked her.**

" **He is with Woobin oppa in Oppa's room." Gaeul told her.**

" **Ok. All the best brides, and all the best to you Gaeul, just bare with my bros. I'll catch you later, bye." Waving them she went to meet his brothers.**

 **On her way to Woobin's Room, someone bumped her but it was not her fault.**

" **Yah. Watch where you are going?" someone yelled at her.**

" **Yah stop. You really don't know whom you are talking to? And really you didn't learn how to speak to girls." She told him and gave him a punch.**

" **Noona? When did you come?" he asked her and went to hug her.**

 **But she just turned and walks towards Woobin's room.**

" **Noona where are you going ignoring me?" he asked her and followed him.**

" **I don't want to speak to the person who doesn't know how to speak to girls." She told him without seeing him.**

" **Noona I didn't know that was you? I'm sorry." He told her.**

" **Now you are saying sorry just because it was me. But what if that person was another. I want you to treat people same, didn't i?" she asked him.**

" **I'm sorry, since now I'll keep that in my mind. Then can I have my sister's greetings." He asked her as he follows her steps.**

" **Later, I want to see my favorite and cool brother." She told him as she opened Woobin's door.**

" **Yah. I'm the best brother in the world. Who are you talking about?" He asked her as she entered into the room.**

" **Yah So Yijung, its Woobin's and Jihoo's wedding not yours." she asked him as she saw him infront of the mirror.**

" **Jun Hee Noona?" the trio asked at the same time.**

 **She went to Yijung and hugged him.**

" **I miss you. How are you?" she asked him.**

" **I'm fine Noona. How about you?" he asked her.**

" **I'm good. Just missed my sweet brother. Don't ever repeat this, we were nearly broken." She told him.**

" **No Noona I won't. And you are looking stunning today." He told her.**

" **Yah. You sweet talker." She warned and hit his shoulder.**

" **Hello Noona." Woobin and Jihoo said at the same time ti get her attention.**

" **What?" she asked them.**

" **Aren't you going to greet us? we are also your brother. Did you forget us? we are upset." Woobin asked her.**

" **Yah she didn't even greet me as well." Junpyo told them.**

" **You silly jealous guys. So what you want now?" she asked them.**

" **Our greetings and hugs" Woobin told her.**

" **You, Don Juan, you know you have to learn how to be patience to have a good marriage life." She told him as he gave him hug.**

" **Noona, I think that is impossible for him" Yijung told her.**

" **Yah shut up you ." he warned him.**

 **Then she went to Jihoo and hugged him.**

" **Jihoo don't be so quite. Just open up to others especially to Hani." She told him.**

" **He didn't need any advices, he already have all the quality." Yijung told her.**

" **Yah what about me? You greeted all of them but not me?" Junpyo wined.**

" **Yah, don't act like a jealous toddler. Come here." she told Junpyo and give him a hug.**

" **Yah Junpyo just grow up you are going to be a father, so just try to act like an adult." Yijung told him.**

" **Yes. Junpyo, Yijung is right you have to be more responsible, you have to take care of Jandi." Jun Hee told him. That when he remembered about his wife.**

" **Oh, no I just left her alone on preparation. Noona I'll catch you later. Bye guys. I'll join you once the preparation was over." Junpyo told them and went out.**

" **I wish I could have been with Gaeul when she came to know about the baby." Yijung told them without the intention of voicing out.**

" **Yah, stop it. You still have few months to fufill your wishes and we think you are not satistified with a single, so you can do all the things the next time." Woobin told him.**

" **Woobin. Just stop it. Yijung just forget about the past, just look for the future. You are the first father of the F4, and I think in few years, your gang's name would be mean F4- Father 4. I think all my brothers will be a good fathers." She told them.**

" **Time passes quickly, it's just like yesterday that Jandi kicked our Junpyo at our school but today we are all here." Yijung told them.**

" **Yes really our life is quite eventfull and wonderful only because the arrivals of our soulmates." Woobin told them.**

" **Woobin when did you start believing the Soulmates thing." Yijung asked him.**

" **Since we find our Soulmates." He told them.**

" **Speaking of your soulmates. Do you how they are looking? Their single glance would kill you guys. They are looking beautiful…." She told them.**

" **Really." They asked at the same time.**

" **Yes." She told them.**

 **Three of them want to get a glance of their soulmates. So they standup and tries to go.**

" **Yah Guys where are you going?" She asked them.**

" **We are going to see the girls." Jihoo told her.**

" **No, you guys are not have the permission to see them." She told them.**

" **What?" they asked her.**

" **I said you guys are not allowed to their rooms." She told them.**

" **But why." Woobin asked her.**

" **It is not a good sign grooms seeing the brides before the wedding. Yijung didn't you forget your wedding." she told them.**

" **Yes even these guys also didn't let me see Gaeul yang. You guys serves right." He told her.**

" **Ok bye. Bye. my pathetic friends." With that he tries to went out.**

" **Yeh where do you think you are going." Junhee asked him.**

" **To see my wife." He told her.**

" **Sorry to say this my little brother, but you are also not permitted." She told him.**

" **But why its not my wedding I already married, then what is the problem." He asked her.**

" **The problem is you being a member of F4." She told him.**

" **What?" he asked her.**

" **The girls told me not to let any of F4 to see them." She told him.**

 **Woobin and Jihoo laughed at Yijung's expression.**

 **Yijung try to sneak out.**

" **Guys, I think, I'll left my mobile in my car, I just go and get it." Yijung told them and turned towards the door.**

 **Just then a ringtone in came from his pocket.**

" **I think you don't have to go for your mobile." Jihoo told him as he waved his mobile at him.**

" **Yes. I ." Yijung told them. The three of them looked at each other and smiled at him.**

 **Just then Junpyo entered.**

" **Guys the ceremony will start in ten minutes. Everything is ready." Junpyo told them.**

 **When they are started to went out.**

" **Yah stop it." Woobin told them.**

" **Why? Are you nervous?" Junpyo asked him.**

" **No, its not about that." Woobin told them.**

" **Then what?" Junpyo asked them.**

" **Yijung." He said.**

" **What about him. He is here." Junpyo asked him.**

" **Yijung did you forget about Gaeul's plan and her parents." he told them.**

" **Yes. It just slipped from my mind." Yijung told him.**

" **I think my parents also knew about your return." Junpyo told him.**

" **I think except Yijung's parents and Grandpa no one knew about your return. Because no one asked about you." Junpyo told them.**

" **What we do now?" Jihoo asked them.**

" **Can we present him as a surprice after the wedding." Junpyo asked him.**

" **Yah, he is my best man." Woobin told him.**

" **Then what are you going to do?" Junpyo asked him.**

" **Just give me a minute." Woobin told him.**

" **Yah we just have few minutes." Junpyo told him.**

 **Just then an idea illuminated Woobin's mind. And he went to his closet and came with something.**

" **What were you doing in?" Junpyo asked him.**

" **Just bringing the solution for the problem." With that he showed two mask.**

 **He gave one mask to Yijung and another one to Junpyo.**

" **Why me?" Junpyo asked him.**

" **You are going to accompany him." Woobin told him.**

 **Yijung and Junpyo wore the masks.**

 **Following the best men - Yijung and Junpyo the grooms Woobin and Jihoo marched towards the venue.**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR TIME.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone.**

 **Its been long.**

 **Enjoy. Thanks for your support guys**

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **Mr & arrived at the venue. **

" **Hello every one." Mr. So greeted his friends once they came.**

" **, how are you?" Mr. Song asked.**

" **Very good." answered them.**

" **they should be. So you guys get your lost treasure." asked them.**

" **Yes. Thank you uncle. They told the whole story. If you didn't saw him, I don't know what would have happen thank you uncle." Mrs. So thanked him.**

" **Why are you talking in riddles. And what about the lost treasure." Mr. Ha asked them.**

" **Yijung.." Mrs. So started.**

" **Yeh, Woobin and Yijung were best buddies, Woobin was broken when he heard about the news. Don't worry he will always be in our heart" Mr. Song told him.**

" **It just Yijung…" started but cutoff by .**

" **I know you missed him a lot. But nothing is in our hand. Just try to move on." She told him.**

 **Mr. So tries to tell them Yijung's return, but just then Mr & Mrs. Chu arrived.**

" **Hello Mr & Mrs chu. How are you? its been long." greeted him.**

" **Hello. and hello everyone." greeted.**

" **So did you know the news." With a smile Mr. So asked them.**

" **Yes, Gaeul told me tomorrow, and we also saw the news. I'm sorry because of my daughter your reputation is being damaged in media." Mr. Chu told him.**

" **Its not your fault. Its destinied. Whatever happened is bound to be happen, we don't have anything in our hands." told him.**

" **So don't you have any objection? Are you guys happy with Gaeul's relationship." Mrs. Chu asked them.**

" **What?" and the others asked at the same time.**

" **They didn't aware of his come back. I think they have some surprise. Don't ruin their plan." whispered in 's ear.**

" **Don't you know Gaeul has a new boyfriend." Mrs. Chu told them.**

" **But we didn't know?" Mr. Gu told him and eyed Mr. So.**

" **She only told me last night. She invited us to meet him." Mr. Chu told them.**

" **Did you meet him?" Mr. Song asked Mr. So.**

" **We met him just a few hours before. He is going to attend the wedding, so you guys will meet him soon." He answered him.**

" **Finally she came to the reality." Mrs. Gu told them. And everyone nodded their head.**

" **Excuse me everyone. The ceremony is going to start, please take your seats." Jandi told them.**

 **, Mr. Ho and Jandi went to the get the brides. Everyone took their places.**

 **A lovely melody has been played in the background.**

 **With that lovely music entered two person – best men(their face has been hidden by the mask), and following their foot steps entered two handsome young men with the dashing look and nervous smile dangling on their lips. And they went to the alter and take their respective places.**

" **Yeh why are they wore the mask. Its not mask wedding." asked Mr. Yoon.**

" **I think it's their plan." Mr. Yoon answered him.**

" **One guy is Junpyo, and who is the other guy." asked them.**

" **I think he may be Gaeul's boyfriend." Mr. Yoon told her.**

" **then why don't he show his face." Mr. Song asked them.**

" **May be it was a surprise for us." Mr. Yoon told him.**

 **And their attention has been diverted by the arrival of the beautiful ladies the maids of honor- Jandi and Gaeul, and followed them entered the stunning brides with their fathers.**

 **Everyone was stunned. And Gaeul and Jandi near the alter and has been escorted by their partners.**

 **And the grooms took their brides hand from their father. And the ceremony beautifully ends with the wedding couples vow and wedding kiss. And everyone cheered for the wedding couples.**

 **After that everyone gathered at the garden's another side for the celebration.**

" **Attention to everyone, today is a bestday of my life, I'm very happy my two buddies also tied their knot and sacrificed their bachelorhood." Junpyo told and toast for them.**

" **and its time for the best men speech you guys all know that I'm one of the best men so let me start, usually during this time the best men try to pull off the hands of the groom." Junpyo said.**

" **that is Pulling off the leg not hands." Others chorused.**

" **I said the same. But today I just want to give few advise for both of my friends. Please note this points to have a happy married life.**

 **just nod your head whatever your wife say.**

 **don'argue with your wife.**

 **don't forget the special dates like birthday, anniversary.**

 **surprise them now and then.**

 **and finally don't look at other women.**

 **If you follow these steps you will have a very happy married life. And then I just want to share some of my thoughts with you guys. Everyone here really knew these people, they are original piece no one replace them. I just want to thank you guys to have me as your friend you guys never left my side and helped me to get my Jandi. And you guys are amazing. I cannot think my life without you guys love you. and you Mon… Sorry Jaekyung and Hani just take care of my friends." Junpyo told them.**

 **Everyone was clapped.**

 **Jandi: " its my turn(Jandi took the mike from him.) so everyone knew our story, our life and struggles. Woobin sunbae was the most caring person among the F4. (Yah didn't I took good care of you – Junpyo interrupted her. She just gave him a threatening look.) he helped me a lot of time, he saved me many times. He send men to found me. Not only he all of F4 is cool and caring they accepted me as their friend even I'm a commoner they just changed my life, and next Jihoo Sunbae, I'm really happy for you Sunbae finally you found someone for you and Hani take care of our white prince. And Unni please don't kill our Woobin sunbae. And I wish both the couple to have a very happy married life and don't follow the idiotic tips of Junpyo. All the best guys." Jandi told them.**

 **Everyone laughed at her speech.**

 **Jandi passed the mike to Yijung but it has been took by Woobin.**

 **Woobin: "Hello everyone. Mmm. I can't wait anymore and I would like to present the surprise for everyone, because I can't saw Junpyo with that funny mask anymore. So you guys already knew that today someone special joined us in the beautiful occasion. I'm talking about our princes's new boyfriend, speaking of him, do you know who is he, what he does? Uncle Chu and Aunt Chu- you want to know him right, I will tell you about him. And I pretty sure everyone here knew him very well. He was a world's wellknown potter. (Potter who is he? Everyone looked at him while thinking about the great potters of that time) He is a very special person to me, not only for me for the whole gang. He was the most mature person among us. he may looks strong but his heart is very fragile. He is our mentor, he always finds solution for all our problems. He is the bond who tied us many years. He is a great friend, what is the meaning for 'Great friend'?"**

 **Jihoo(Jihoo took the mike from him.) great friend means, that person should be always your side, but at the same time he should stand against you and teaches you good lesson. He was like that person he stands with me when I did good deeds at the same time he fought with me when I tries to steal my friend's girl. I really remember that day he told me "If you cheated on my sister, I would forgive you. but if you steal our friend's woman, I wont let you go?" he gave more importance for our friendship."**

 **Junpyo: "Not only for Jihoo he is also a good friend to me. Though he was a womanizer. (the guests looked at him questioningly and few murmers were heard.)Not now he was once, he really care and respects women. Yes he is, he fought with Jihoo when he tries to steal my girl and stands with me, but at the sametime when I told him that I was playing around with that girl, he just punched my chin. I won't forget that fight. (Jihoo, Woobin and Yijung laughed at him, looked intense at him because she has been reported back then that Junpyo got punch from his best friend Yijung. But how it could be possible.) Yah you don't know he punched me hard. That really hurts. Just beware if you guys cheated on the girls not only Jandi but you also face the another face of Yi…. him."**

 **Jandi:(Jandi took the mike from Junpyo) Yes he is the only sane person among them. Junpyo is right he really respects the women. He and Woobin oppa helped me to find the truth about my innocence. And they also did many things for us.**

 **Jaekyung:(Jaekyung took the mike from her.) not only he helped Jandi but he also helped me aswell. He was the reason for our wedding. if he didn't knockout Woobin's thoughts he wont able to know his feeling. Thank you so much bro.**

 **Woobin: not only he knocks out my feeling he is also my life saver. You guys knew that few years ago our family was associated with mafia and I was vermuch ashamed of myself and tries to kill myself (everyone was shocked,) he saved me and gave me a long and emotional lecture for me. Thanks to you bro for saving my life.(that was Yijung. thought, he travel backs to past and that very night Yijung had a fierce conversation with which changed 's mind and heart then only he left the Mafia gang. Mr &Mrs. Chu also confused because its like a tejavu for them as these guys told the same thing on Gaeul's wedding, they are confused now.) **

**Gaeul: "And its my turn. Omma and appa (she went to them and took their hands.) They are really confusing you right. He is really a good guy. He is a person who stick to his words. He would do anything for my happiness. And do you know he is also believes in soulmates, that there is only one true love in our life and he is my eternal love. And he came to me just to keep his words. He loves me omma a lot and he loves his child.**

 **: Gaeul….said in panic voice**

" **Subae its already enough, just remove the mask." Gaeul told him.**

 **Yijung finally removed his mask and gave them his famous heart-melting smile and gave his signature 'hello.'**

" **Is he real?" asked Gaeul.**

" **Yes he is." She told her.**

" **But how?" Mrs chu asked her.**

 **Gaeul narrated the story. And everyone cheered for him.**

 **And finally Yijung took the mike "Enough, enough for me. Today is their special day we have to celebrate for them. So now we have to switch to their wedding party. Now I'm going to give my best man speech. And today I want to reveal some of the secrets of the grooms. First, Jihoo, he is really a good match maker. (Matchmaker? Everyone asked him.) yes he really plays idiotic games when he finds out your feelings or attraction. For example after his settlement over his feelings over his love affairs he slowly concentrates on others life to settle down and for that he played dirty games. Do you know what he did to me. One day I just asked him about Jandi but he just asked my phone dialed the person from whom I am running away and then he gave the phone to me and I have forced to attend the call that causes me to forget my work of choosing the design though at last I found my life's new diemention. And a free advice for you Hani Please don't speak bad things when he was sleeping, he clearly remembers the things. When we were in sixth grade, that time Woobin and Junpyo went out only Jihoo was sleeping inside our class room I just burst out Junpyo's wrong doings in our class I just did that to passout my stress but this guy told everything to him and Junpyo chased me throughout OUR SCHOOL CAMPUS. If you want your secrets be secrets forever then don't tell him anything while he is sleeping." (everyone laughed at his statement.) And I'm not familiar with you Hani, but today onwards you are also one of my sisters like Jandi. Jihoo just forget about my advise at your house if you cheat on my sister you will be dead meat. And for Woobin I don't want to say any advise."**

" **Yah Yijung why don't you warn him like Jihoo." Jaekyung asked him.**

" **Not only Woobin but we all knew that if he tries to think about cheating you I will surly say you will kill him before he finish his thoughts. (everyone laughed.) Woobin thank you verymuch for taking care of my Gaeul."Yijung told him.**

" **Yah she is my little sister." Woobin told him.**

" **Its not only Yijung or someone's special day it is very special because you guys reunited once again. I wish that your bond stay forever like this, like always Gaeul used to say 'Forever together' " toasted for everyone's happiness.**

 **And everyone toasted saying, "FOREVER TOGETHER."**

 **AND THE WHOLE GANG LIVED HAPPILY EVERAFTER.**

I wrote some chapters but they are not gave the effect of an epiloge for this fanfiction so I repost the last chapter. And I officially ended my first ever written fanfiction. Tahnks for the supports and reviews guys. I planned to post my epilogue ideas as oneshot collection hope you guys will also like that too. Bye have a good day...


End file.
